


Keeper of My Heart, I'll Keep You Safe

by Bullsfish



Series: Never Look Away [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Marking, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dating, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nervous Victor Nikiforov, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One-sided pining, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Training Camp, Unplanned Heat, courting, gender equality, guarding, no non-con, victor has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Victor fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki fast, but the process of actually telling the other skater of his feelings is slow. Years of pining, not so subtle courting at competitions and multiple shovel talks later, he decides it's finally time to properly confess when they spend a week at the same Secondary Gender Training Facility for professional athletes.Little did he know that the key to open his tied tongue would be finding Yuuri suffering from an unplanned heat in a dorm room with no locks on the doors.And pleading for Victor to keep him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This was supposed to be a 4000 word one shot of Victor protecting Yuuri during his unexpected heat in a public space but somehow it blew up to be their whole god damn love story. I decided to post this in two chapters since it was getting so long and the first half focuses on their time before the said heat. We are running towards the off season before the Sochi Grand Prix here (that's when they will be at the mentioned training facility).
> 
> NOTE: In this omegaverse all secondary genders have equal rights and protection laws against assaults and stuff. But some people still have heavy stereotypes since these social changes are somewhat new (in the last +/- 15 years). Now there are equality studies at schools and even required extra training for some occupations.
> 
> Unbetaed so if something hurts your eyes, let me know!
> 
> Happy reading!

"God Yuuri, I love you!”

 

Victor took a shuddering breath as the realisation sunk in, he had just blurted it out, his carefully planned love confession went out of the window and he was left with a heavy silence as Yuuri just stared at him.

 

“Well... that's not quite how I planned on telling you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful, sweet, charming, cute, sexy, kind… an enigma in the skating community really. Victor wasn't the only one to notice and appreciate the breathtaking omega.

 

But Yuuri was not only a pretty face (with an amazing ass to boot) or some needy omega who's sole purpose in life was to attract a powerful alpha. No. Yuuri was an incredibly talented skater and a dancer.

 

The Japanese could have the whole audience simultaneously at the edge of their seats and on their knees when he stepped on the ice. The adorably shy omega transformed the moment the music started to play.

 

Victor could hardly look away. He always thought that once Yuuri took the ice, it wasn't the high tech speakers that played the music, it was Yuuri. His body made beautiful melodies whenever he danced across the rink. It had Victor under a spell, ever since the first moment he saw the other skater, he had yet to look away.

 

* * *

 

Victor was bored.

 

Everything felt lifeless at same time as the world seemed to be moving with too much speed around him. It was the first day of the competition and the men's short programs had only just started. Victor was already looking forward to packing up his skates, getting on a plane home and just cuddling with Makkachin until his coach dragged him back to practice. It wasn't even that big of a competition, not for the Russian alpha at least, just the first of his two Grand Prix qualifiers. Despite the fact that he was yet to set a foot on the ice, media was already considering him the obvious victor of the competition, of the whole series even. How tedious.

 

Sighing, Victor got up from his stretching position on the floor and made his way towards the rink. Maybe Yakov would give him back his phone if he pulled his best puppy dog eyes on him. It was a long shot for sure as it seemed that once he had gotten older, more matured, presented as an alpha, his pleading acts had lost some of their charm. At least on his coach. If he wanted, he could still charm just about anyone else with a well rehearsed smile and his confident demeanor. He didn't even need to use his alluring alpha pheromones, not like lesser, more desperate to prove themselves, alphas.

 

Flaunting your pheromones to establish dominance was considered not only rude but untolerated these days. Victor's alpha mother, who was wise and kind beyond her years, always taught Victor that a good alpha was proud of who they were but didn't use it to get their way or intimidate others. Universe will reward those who deserve it, she had always said. She taught him the values he lived by even to this day.

 

Victor felt rather nostalgic as he recalled her words and barely even noticed when the cool air of the rink hit his face. He has tried his best to make his mother proud and he had been glad when the rest of the world had started to think similarly on these things.

 

Now he was just waiting for his reward. Something to make him happier. Something to make his life spent with just Makkachin as a companion a little less lonely. Something to make his grey life of cold ice and colder medals burst with color. Something to—

 

Suddenly Victor's breath caught in his throat, cutting all of his depressing thoughts to a halt. He had walked to the side of the rink’s banister without noticing and the site that faced him was just breathtaking. Quite literally.

 

The skater currently skating his short program, he was beautiful.

 

Victor couldn't remember ever seeing him before, if he had, he would not have forgotten it. The skater's movements were so expressive, bold but delicate. There was something in the way he skated, the slight shift of a blade before a perfect triple axel, the transition from a complex step sequence into a flying sit spin...

 

_Ah, he's a fan of mine._

 

That wasn't unusual of course, many younger skaters looked up to Victor. He was always flattered, but not like this. He had never felt quite like this. It was a pride from deep within himself that warmed his whole being and made everything around him seem a little less dull.

 

 _Who is that?_ Victor needed to know, he was desperate for the program to end so he could see the boy properly, but at the same time, he wanted to watch the other's skating for as long as possible. Had he not been so impatient, he could have happily watched this for the rest of the day.

 

With easy grace, the skater finally pulled to a stop just as the last notes of the melody rang through the stadium. He raised his arms towards the sky and took his ending pose. After a beat of silence the audience erupted into raging applause. Victor would have joined them but he was too mesmerized to move.

 

The skater slid to the kiss and cry to meet his coach after bowing a few times on the ice. _H_ _mm… so he's Celestino’s skater._ Celestino was a good coach, a good man from what he heard, and a talent like that did deserve the best. Victor wasn't surprised he had managed to find such a talented skater under his wing.

 

Finally after one of the longest seconds of Victor's whole life, the stranger stepped to the full view of the monitors from behind his coach's celebration embrace. The whole world seemed to stop around Victor and everything else faded to the background as the skater smiled for the cameras.

 

 “ _Katsuki Yuuri's, representing Japan, short program score is 77.64,”_ the overheads announced.

 

 _Yuuri._ What a beautiful name, it suited him.

 

Yuuri's score reflected his obvious focus on the PCS elements instead of the more technical jumps but it was a very respectable  score all in all. Especially if this was Yuuri's  first international senior level competition, as Victor suspected.

 

Yuuri was definitely intriguing, Victor had to talk to him.

 

* * *

 

After the short programs were finished for the day, Victor went out looking for the skater that had snagged his focus earlier. Katsuki Yuuri.

 

_Yuuri._

 

Yuuri was placed relatively well in the competition scoreboard for now (with Victor in solid first place) and after some information gathering, Victor's guess about Yuuri's competitive background was proven correct. Victor found out that this was indeed Yuuri's first time in the Grand Prix series as the Japanese was just newly moved to seniors.

 

Victor also found out that Yuuri was currently living and training in Detroit under Celestino. He was four years younger than Victor and many of the people he talked to seemed to think Yuuri's lack of multiple quads made him easy to ignore as a competitor. Victor might not know Yuuri yet, and he couldn't exactly Google him with Yakov still holding his phone hostage, but he was already positive that those doubters would be greatly surprised some day.

 

Victor made his way to the backroom set up for the skaters and right away spotted Yuuri standing there alone. He was frowning at his phone while occasionally glancing nervously around the room. He seemed a little uneasy.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor couldn't help himself, the joyful shout escaped his lips before his brain could catch up.

 

Yuuri flinched a little at the sudden shout and turned to the direction of the voice. His big brown eyes met with Victor's blue ones and the alpha swore he had never seen a creature more beautiful than Yuuri. His eyes shimmered and were as expressive as his skating had been. If Victor was a more tactful person, he might have noticed that the expression Yuuri's eyes were showing right now was anxiousness and surprise, and he might have thought his game plan over. But the Russian alpha was not exactly known for his tact and thinking things through.

 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri stammered, face turning red as he looked nervously around them again. A few other people were starting to curiously gaze their way. Victor didn't notice, he didn't care. Even Yuuri's voice was so capturing.

 

“Oh! So you already know my name, no need for introductions then! Perfect~” Of course Victor already knew that Yuuri knew his name, but he felt like acting coy, not that he exactly knew how to. “And I of course know yours as well, Katsuki Yuuri, or is it Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor asked before leaning a little closer and continuing in his best seductive voice before Yuuri had a chance to answer: “Or I could skip the formalities and just call you beautiful.” He threw in a wink and his award winning smile to boost the effect.

 

Yuuri choked a little and surprisingly turned even more red.

 

 _Was it too much?_ The blushing was definitely cute though.

 

“I— um… Yuuri is fine…” The younger skater mumbled shifting on his feet, he wasn't really looking at Victor at all.

 

The alpha frowned a little, maybe Yuuri didn't realise Victor was trying to flirt with him. Sometimes younger skaters got intimidated by him and the older ones found him arrogant, so he didn't always have the best relationship with other skaters outside of a few exceptions. Perhaps he needed to make the flirting more obvious.

 

“Then again, beautiful is such a generic word, it doesn't really do you justice. Maybe I could just call you tomorrow?” Victor really thought he was quite clever, and not at all cheesy. He let a tiny bit of his scent out, not enough to be rude or imposing, but just enough to indicate his interest. You know, making his flirting painfully obvious just in case his pick up lines didn't do the trick.

 

Instead of blushing and falling for Victor's charms like people usually did, Yuuri stiffened and his eyes widened as Victor's subtle pheromones reached him. The Japanese skater finally looked straight at Victor — like a deer in headlights. _Well, that was not quite the reaction I was going for._

 

“I need to go!” Yuuri announced loudly and bolted out of the room before Victor could get another word out.

 

_What…_

 

Victor turned to stare at the door swinging shut behind Yuuri feeling confused and dejected. As he stood there with his mouth hanging open, he noticed a small, almost undetectable, lingering scent. _Oh_! It was Yuuri's scent from right before he ran off, he must have let it slip in his nervousness. Victor couldn't really get a good read on the aroma, but he could tell it was sweet and very pleasant.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh, Yuuri is an omega._

 

“Just what do you think you're doing, Nikiforov?” A booming voice startled the alpha from his realisation. He whirled around, coming face to face with a frowning Celestino Cialdini.

 

“O-oh, Celestino, I didn't see you there.”

 

_What is he stammering for?!_

 

“Coach Cialdini,” Celestino shot back, looking unimpressed.

 

Okay… Victor might be bad at picking up social clues every now and then but he wasn't a complete idiot (despite what some people might say), he was definitely being vetted.

 

“So, I saw you chatting up my skater.”

 

“Um… well, yes. I saw Yuuri's short skate and it was quite impressive. Did you choreograph it yourself?” Victor put on his media smile and tried to act nonchalant.

 

Celestino’s frown only deepened. “Listen, _Victor_ , I don't want you harassing my skater.”

 

“What?! No—”

 

“Do you really think you're the first alpha skater to take notice of Yuuri after he presented? He doesn't need you coming onto him just because he's an omega,” Celestino interrupted him.

 

“I would never!” He really wouldn't. “I didn't even know about his secondary gender before we talked just now! Like I said, I saw him skate and I just… well, I wanted to talk to him…” Victor finished lamely.

 

The coach raised one eyebrow and gave the alpha a slow, assessing once over. Victor tried his best to look harmless.

 

“I'm watching you. Ciao,” and with that, the Italian coach left after his skater.

 

As the door swung shut once again, Victor took a moment to compose himself. Celestino might be a beta, but when he wanted, he could have a truly dominating aura.

 

Victor had no idea if he had passed the test.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Victor didn't have a chance to talk with Yuuri again until the next World championships came around. But instead of moping, he spent some of his limited free time looking up more things about the omega. The Russian had this unfamiliar thirst to know more about the younger skater.

 

It turned out, Victor had indeed been right about Yuuri. He was definitely a fan of Victor's, it showed on the Japanese’s movements from as far back ago as his first international competitions in the juniors. And Yuuri was definitely beautiful. On and off the ice.

 

The Yuuri Victor saw on the ice was graceful and talented with a look of determination in his brown eyes — the kind of determination Victor saw in the mirror every day. The kind of dedication you showed by working until your feet bled and not stop even as gold dangled from your neck. Fight to push harder.

 

Just from the one competition together and from watching Yuuri's old skating videos online, Victor could tell that Yuuri was like him. They lived for the ice. It wasn't the same for other skaters, everyone was driven and serious about it of course, but not like him, and not like Yuuri. They would sell their souls and break their bones to step on the ice and skate like they wanted. Yuuri was young, his career was rising steadily and Victor wasn't oblivious to the potential there. The omega could go further than any of them. It was mesmerising to watch.

 

The Yuuri Victor got only glimpses of in his research, was the Yuuri off of the ice: cutely ruffled and nervous, but still gorgeous. The Japanese wasn't very active on social media, much to Victor's disappointment, nor did he do a lot of interviews, but he had a sizeable fan baze nonetheless. He was actually a lot more popular than Victor had first realised. It seemed like it had been like that ever since Yuuri's rise as a junior skater and his gold winning performance at the junior Worlds. From what Victor read online, his fans had been ecstatic when Yuuri finally announced his transition into seniors. Victor felt happy about it too now that he had had the privilege of seeing Yuuri skate on the same ice as him. Though, it made him a little sad that he hadn't been paying attention sooner.

 

And even though Yuuri's fans mostly seemed to be genuine skating enthusiasts instead of pervs drooling at the attractive omega, Victor did also come across some less than favorable things written about Yuuri — while most people were happy to see such a driven omega becoming a role model for others and making himself known in a competitive sport, there still were some conservative fools who didn't want an omega gold medalist, at least not in a sport as domineering and alpha filled as men's figure skating.

 

Victor was sure most of those outspoken haters were just hypocrite alphas who in the end didn't mind leering at the toned omega skating in his tight costumes. They just didn't want to see the omega on the podium representing the sport.

 

Victor hoped Yuuri, who looked so soft when he was not in his skates, didn't read those kind of articles or comments about himself.

 

The Russian had to admit, after reading and learning more about Yuuri and what some people thought of him, he had a new appreciation for the people looking out for the omega, like Celestino had. As much as the thought made Victor's blood boil, he was sure Yuuri had gotten his fair share of creeps approaching him, with him becoming such a well known skater and an omega.

 

Everything the alpha learned about the other skater made him want know more. Secretly, he already thought that Yuuri just might be the reward his mother had talked about. But after his less than successful attempt at flirting with Yuuri last time, he didn't want to come across too strong, or piss of Yuuri's coach. Victor didn't want to be labelled as one those alpha creeps. He was going to be calm, collected and charming.

 

And that's why, when he, Yakov and some of Victor's rink mates arrived at the Worlds and Victor finally spotted Yuuri at the check in of the stadium, all he did was give a cheerful wave. Hopefully it looked natural, because on the inside he was itching to run up to Yuuri after months of thinking about the omega.

 

Yuuri saw his greeting and blushed under his scarf and gave a small nod Victor's way. It had the alpha swooning, Yuuri was so cute!

 

Victor's eyes had effectively turned heart shaped before he noticed Celestino glaring at him over Yuuri's head. Reluctantly, the alpha turned away, facing his own angry looking coach. Well, angrier looking than usual.

 

“What's with the frown, Yakov, you know, you'll get wrinkles,” Victor teased.

 

“What was _that,_ Vitya!” Yakov nodded in the general direction of Yuuri and his crew. “You better be leaving that boy alone.”

 

“Yakov! I was just being nice, I was only going to talk to him,” Victor pouted dramatically as he put on his credentials.

 

“Vitya—”

 

“Yakov! He's gorgeous!”

 

“Vitya! That boy has enough knothead alphas drooling after him on and off the ice, he doesn't need you bothering him also, Вы понимаете меня?” Yakov yelled as loudly as he could without alerting anyone else to the conversation. The coach's face was turning an angry shade of red when Victor started whining again.

 

“Just what does everyone think I'm like? I'm not a knothead! Am I, Georgi?”

 

Georgi, who had been only half listening as he stared at his soon-to-be-love-of-his-life Anya, turned to look at Victor with a bored expression before walking away towards the dressing rooms: “I'm going to go do my make up, da?”

 

“Oh come ooon! I'm the perfect gentleman!” Victor shouted after him.

 

“Do as I say and go prep.” Yakov said with a scowl. The old man stared the alpha down for a moment longer before releasing a frustrated puff of air and turning to walk away after Georgi. He needed to make sure the other lovesick fool didn't paint his face like a bad drag queen again. These skater's of his were going to be the death of his hair…

 

Victor stood alone in the entrance hall for a minute, just thinking about what Yakov had said. He told Victor to leave Yuuri be but… _hmm…_

 

The alpha made up his mind with a nod and left for the rink with a smirk on his face.

 

Obviously, Victor couldn't do as Yakov said.

 

* * *

 

Victor couldn't get away from Yakov before his own skate but once he was done he went looking for Yuuri. The alpha felt like he had been patient long enough. He had been cool and collected earlier so now it was time to turn up the charm and sweep Yuuri off his feet. But he still intended to be very cool about it of course, this time he would have Yuuri falling in love with him instead of running away. He was positive.

 

That is, until he walked straight to a hallway where Yuuri was embracing someone else. They looked quite comfortable with each other.

 

 _Shit_. In all of his pining, Victor sort of forgot that Yuuri might not even be single. Of course someone as beautiful as the omega would be seeing someone, just because he was unbonded didn't mean he wasn't unavailable.

 

_Shit._

 

Victor took a calming breath as the two hugging men separated. The boy, it really was only a boy, Yuuri was hugging was short and Asian with dark skin. It was probably another skater. His features were joyful and slightly juvenile in Victor's opinion, maybe the boy was still in the juniors. That might also explain why Victor was sure he had never seen that boy before in his life. And lately he had even been paying attention!

 

But would Yuuri date a junior? He had only just turned 20 so Victor supposed that wasn't totally out of the question age vised…

 

Victor's mental predicament turned physical as the offending-possibly-Yuuri's-junior-boyfriend turned around and made his way straight towards where Victor had been glaring at him from. The alpha fumbled around panicked before he spotted an alcove to hide in. He quickly tucked himself out of sight. _Jeez,_ he _might be 24 but he was still such a child._

 

Footsteps went by Victor without any hesitation and the alpha sighed in relief, seemed like they hadn't seen him. He didn't want this embarrassing moment recorded in anyone else's memory but his own.

 

Once Yuuri was alone again Victor emerged from his hiding place, trying to act nonchalant about suddenly popping up from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Yuuuri~” he sang, making the omega flinch in surprise once again. Okay, maybe appearing from thin air was not the best approach with the skittish skater.

 

Yuuri turned to face Victor. “Oh, Victor. Hello?”

 

Victor approached Yuuri, happily getting close enough to count the other's eyelashes, not that he did. In the process he sort of forgot that some people might have a slightly larger personal space than the touchy feely alpha.

 

“So, Yuuri, who was that boy you were hugging,” Victor leaned even closer to Yuuri with a smirk on his face. Not very subtle, he knew, but he never was and he needed answers. If he had a suitor to compete with, he needed to know. “A boyfriend perhaps?”

 

“What!” Yuuri spluttered as his cheeks pinked, “O-oh you mean Phichit, he’s my roommate.”

 

_Roommate?_

 

“Roommate,” Victor repeated slowly. “J _ust_ a roommate? You're not enjoying each others _company_ on the side?” Victor wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to hide the sudden burn of his jealousy. This Phichit person got to live with Yuuri. Share meals with Yuuri, brush his teeth with Yuuri, see Yuuri first thing in the morning, all ruffled up with his night shirt maybe revealing a little too much skin of his neck and shoulder...

 

“I- I… no?” Yuuri interrupted Victor out of his thoughts. Well, they were getting a little off point anyway. The omega was already beat red. Oh, if only he knew what Victor was thinking… Maybe he shouldn't tease so much. He didn't want Yuuri to be uncomfortable, the omega seemed as truthful as he was embarrassed about this line of conversation.

 

Yet, even if Yuuri wasn't sleeping with or dating the tiny roommate of his, he still might have someone else, Victor realised grimly.

 

“Okay, okay,” Victor chuckled to ease Yuuri's mind. He casually leaned his side against the wall before speaking again, his tone as neutral as if he was asking about the weather. “So tell me, Yuuri, do you have a lover?”

 

“Wha- No!” Yuuri squealed and waved his hands like he was afraid Victor might not believe him. A small puff of embarrassed pheromones surrounded them but Victor was too invested in his own curiosity to really focus on it.

 

“Really?” Okay, the alpha knew he sounded a little too eager already, “no lover at all? How about past lovers?” God, he was not cool at all... Maybe he got off topic.

 

“A-am, no comment.” _No comment?_ What was that supposed to mean?! Victor spluttered mentally at the non helpful answer.

 

“That's fine, let's talk about me, da?” He sounded high strung. In retrospect, he really should learn to quit while ahead. “My first lover—”

 

“NO!” Yuuri cut him off with a terrified scream.

 

Victor was stunned for a second before he put on a dignified pout. “But Yuuri~ I want get to know you better…”

 

Years of Makkachin robbing the last bite of anything he eats had taught Victor world class puppy dog eyes, no one could survive them, and he put them to good use.

 

Yuuri was no exception, he did look a little guilty under the obvious confusion. The omega opened his mouth and was just about to say something when a shout and multiple footsteps interrupted them.

 

“Yuuri! Go get your things, the car is here.”

 

Both of the skaters turned to look at the interrupters. It was Celestino and Yuuri's _friend_ , Phichit. Both of them were eyeing the way Victor and Yuuri were standing close to each other in the empty hallway. Celestino had his arms crossed and a suspicious frown decorated his face. Yuuri's young friend looked a little vary as well, but there was a gleam of something else in his eyes as well. It almost looked like mirth.

 

“Y-yes coach!” Yuuri hastily answered before looking back at Victor, he looked like he didn't quite know what to do. Victor offered a warm smile.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri.”

 

“Y-yeah, tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri jogged past Victor to join his coach and friend and all of them left Victor alone in the suddenly very dull hallway. However, before Yuuri was totally out of his line of sight, he stopped, turned around and gave a smile and a tiny wave: “Bye, Victor!”

 

The alpha felt like he might melt into a puddle on the floor and had to lean against the wall to stay upright as he covered his blushing face with his hands.

 

Yuuri was too cute!

 

All in all, that was not Victor's finest performance but he couldn't linger on that. He would see Yuuri tomorrow and make up for today's misbehaviour.

 

“Ouh, _cherì…_ ” a deep voice cut through his inner squealing and Victor looked up from his hands.

 

“Chris.”

 

“Victor, just what have you gotten yourself into, my friend?” The other alpha sounded exasperated yet slightly amused.

 

“Is it that obvious?” It must be, he hardly even knew Yuuri yet but the little omega already had him a blushing mess unlike anyone else ever had. “I think I might be a little bit in love…”

 

“ _Merde,_ Victor. With Katsuki Yuuri?” Chris cursed and gave Victor a doubting look. “You're not just going after him because he's an hard-to-get omega with an exemplary behind?”

 

“Exemplary behind? Really Chris?” Victor raised an eyebrow.

 

“I would know, I'm the poster boy for fine asses,” this time Chris did smile the sultry smirk he was known for and swinged his hips. His cheekiness didn't last long though, and as quickly as it came, the smile faded from his face and he gave Victor a hard glare, surprising the Russian alpha into standing a little straighter. “But seriously, Victor, if you're just trying to get laid—”

 

“No—”

 

The younger alpha quieted him off with a small puff of his pheromones. Chris didn't intimidate Victor but if he was willing to use his scent, the Swiss was not fooling around. Victor shut up and took what he knew was coming like a proper alpha.

 

“If you're just looking to get laid, I suggest you look elsewhere. Yuuri is shy and sweet, he doesn't deserve the treatment he sometimes gets in our profession.”

 

Victor stood still. Chris rarely lectured him, even when the Russian did stupid shit, his friend would just shake his head and help him out of it, or, more often, he was already part of it himself. Yuuri was clearly liked among most skaters, if even Chris was giving his best friend a hard time about pursuing the omega.

 

“I'm completely serious, Chris. I saw him before the Grand Prix and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I'm not interested in getting laid, I want to get to know him,” Victor told him honestly, he was almost surprised by the conviction of his own voice. The words felt right coming out and he willed his friend to see it too. This wasn't a game to Victor and it was not something passing.

 

Chris gave him a last, long analysing look before he visibly relaxed. “Good!” The blonde smiled widely, the grin taking a hint of a teasing edge when he added, “but you know… if you want to go out with him, you'll have do better than that sad excuse for flirting you were trying to pull off earlier. That was quite horrible to watch!”

 

Victor felt the blush from earlier returning full force at being called out. He wasn't used to people not liking him right away, okay?

 

“Was it really that bad?” Victor asked as they started to make their way out of the stadium.

 

“Oh yes, like a slow motion train crash,” Chris laughed, draping an arm across his friend's shoulder.

 

Victor whined.

 

“By the way, would you believe that was already the third shovel talk I've been given about Yuuri?”

 

“Hah, yes, I believe it. That boy has a heart of gold,” Chris smiled as Victor held the door for them. “You know, I competed with him in juniors.”

 

“Wow! Really?!”

 

Chris gave him a knowing smirk.

 

“Buy me a coffee and I'll tell you all about it.”

 

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

Yakov held Victor at an even tighter leash for the rest of the competition, no phone, no distractions, no Yuuri.

 

Victor suspected that Celestino had had a word with his coach, since every time he so much as looked the Japanese skater's way, Yakov found something urgent that needed his focus immediately.

 

It was kind of ridiculous, they were grown men! And it's not like Victor was bothering Yuuri or harassing him, he was just getting to know a fellow competitor. Granted, he had some romantic ulterior motives but no need to tell them that.

 

He did manage to throw a smile or two Yuuri's way at practice and to watch his performance from the screens in the back room. It was as gorgeous as ever. Yuuri had clearly honed his programs since the start of the season. He had upgraded his jump compositions and even added a quad toe loop, it was a little shaky, so his GOE wasn't that great but it had enough rotations and a clean landing. Victor felt irrationally proud.

 

He wanted to congratulate Yuuri as soon as he left the kiss and cry with a score that placed him in third for now, but both of their coaches were making it hard. And eventually it was his turn to skate.

 

It was a good, clean skate. A good program, not a exciting program but solid. And the way he skated it, it was a winning program.

 

Victor left the kiss and cry and faced the reporters with a practiced smile, the questions were all the same. What are doing next season? How do you feel about your skate today? How does he feel about being the unchallenged golden boy of figure skating?

 

He was used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't catch his ear wrong. And he was tired, he had a harder time smiling for camera when he was tired.

 

Yakov saw the look on his face and tried to stop him, a little too late, Victor already started his answer.

 

“I don't, in fact, think myself unchallenged, there are a lot of great skaters out there who are working hard for the gold, just like I work hard for it. My fellow sportsman keep me on my toes. This sport would be boring without them.” His tone was clearly irritated, the offending beta reporter already looked like he regretted the question. Yakov started pushing Victor towards the locker rooms, shouting no more questions.

 

“Who are these competitors who you think can challenge you, Victor?” An eager reported shouted to his back against all common sense, their tone was even laced with not so subtle sarcasm. They clearly found the idea of Victor having to work hard amusing.

 

Victor stopped and looked over his shoulder, “Hmm… well, just to name a few for you, if you really don't know anything about this sport, Chris has been catching up fast in recent years of course and his quad lutz gives him an edge with many competitors, me included, and… Yuuri Katsuki, he's surely the one to look out for, with him already having the strongest step sequences of all of us.” He threw a smirk that was more of a disapproving grimace for the cameras before Yakov dragged him a way, muttering in angry Russian the whole way.

 

He knew he messed up, usually he was better at keeping his composure with the pres, but he didn't take it lightly when people ignored other skaters and insinuated that he got to the podium without any real work. Especially now that he was trying to better himself in that regard aswell, he had been too stuck in his head before Yuuri woke him up, not bothering to recognize his fellow skaters. He hadn't been doing it out of arrogance but that was no excuse.

 

And what made his mood even more rotten when they got to the back room, was the knowledge that tomorrow, all the media was going to say was that 'living legend alpha wins big and the excitement gets to him after kiss and cry’ or some other bs. Sometimes the world really hadn't come as far as they would like to think. They would just put his attitude on the physical strain making it harder for him to control his alpha instincts. Nobody was going to address the issue that actually offended him.

 

Victor knew he was working himself up as he huffed in the corner, but once he let it get to him, it was hard to stop.

 

A little cough behind his back snapped him out of his fuming. He turned around and saw Yuuri approaching him a little timidly, nervously shuffling his team Japan jacket.

 

“Congratulations, Victor.”

 

The omega was blushing but smiling directly at Victor, who was trying to not combust from the rapid change of emotions. He went from angry to I'm-so-happy-please-marry-me in the matter of seconds. Yuuri was surely an angel.

 

The omega had finished fifth when all of the scores had come in, an admirable placement for his first senior Worlds. Though Victor had hoped they would share the podium and he could hug Yuuri close for the photographs. And then maybe look them up on the internet later and save them to his phone… but again, need to know.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri! I thought your performance was beautiful, even better than your short program!” He smiled his genuine smile, heart shaped and all. The alpha suddenly felt like he had the energy to skate again, or even talk to the news hungry reporters, not that he wanted to.

 

“Oh… thank you,” Yuuri seemed surprised by the compliment but Victor detected a small whiff of pleased scent coming from him. It made him itch to hug Yuuri and rub his face all over the omega's lovely neck.

 

 _One thing at a time, Victor._ He reminded himself. Chris had told him that Yuuri was indeed quite shy and likely to bolt if you come on too strong. Not that Victor hadn't already experienced it first hand.

 

“So, Yuuri—”

 

“Victor, the medal ceremony is about begin!” Yakov interrupted. Why were all of his and Yuuri's conversations always interrupted by others!?

 

Did he really need another medal? He already won, no need to got get some piece of medal to prove it.

 

“Isn't that your que?” Yuuri didn't seem to to think so. Victor pegrutchingly agreed.

 

“I'll see you later, Yuuri~” Victor waved wistfully as Yuuri left to find his own coach.

 

“See you, Victor!”

 

_An angel._

 

“Wipe that drool of your face, Vitya, it's time to go,” Yakov didn't wait for him to follow as per usual.

 

“Da, da, I'm coming!”

 

He couldn't wait for next season.

 

* * *

 

Victor felt good about this season, his programs were strong, he choreographed them himself. His theme was dreams, and just like he had dreamed many times in the off season, he was finally seeing Yuuri again.

 

The grey fog that had creeped in on him seemed a lot less heavy now, he was excited to go to practice and skate, excited to learn more about his competition and excited to learn more about Yuuri.

 

While Yuuri still didn't use his social media, Victor had come across a lifesaver during the off season. During his Instagram browsing (stalking Yuuri's roommate) he discovered that while Yuuri didn't post, Phichit did it for him. Half of that boy’s page was pics and videos of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri and Phichit taking silly selfies. Yuuri skating and practising. Yuuri eating. Yuuri playing with hamsters. Yuuri sleeping with school books as a makeshift pillow.

 

Victor had had to take back every jealous, nasty thought he had had of Yuuri's friend, and if he could do it without seeming like a instagram stalking creep, he would have sent the thai skater a gift basket.

 

He was too busy dreaming about Yuuri and grinning at the photos on his phone to notice they had arrived in the hotel lobby. The cold air changing to stagnant warmness would have been a clue but what actually got him to drop his phone (literally) and look at his surroundings, was walking to a soft obstacle with an 'umbf’.

 

He looked up, ready to apologize when he registered just who he ran over.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri looked like a breath of fresh air, he was clearly still tousled from travel, with his hair sticking in all directions and blue glasses hanging low on his nose. A bright blush accompanied them soon enough.

 

“Victor! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I- I wasn't looking!” Yuuri shouted even though Victor had been the one to bump into him.

 

“Oh no—” Victor tried to cut in.

 

“Oh no! Your phone! I'm sorry!”

 

 _Oh, right, his phone._ It was laying face down on the marble floor beneath them. Yuuri bended to pick it up and turned it around in his hands to inspect it for any damages. The screen was cracked (thankfully the screen was also dark, so Yuuri couldn't see just who's recent skating stills had been distracting the alpha so).

 

“Oh… Victor, I'm so so—”

 

Victor was a little rattled about how fash Yuuri was working himself up, the other was breathlessly trying to apologize while staring at the phone so intensely like it might magically fix itself if he wished enough. Victor really didn't care about his phone.

 

“Yuuri, relax,” he placed his hands on the Japanese skaters arms and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I wasn't looking where I was going so I walked into you. You were standing still, weren't you? So unless you can see the future and stood there on purpose to try to sabotage me, it wasn't your fault.”

 

“But—”

 

“And now I can get a new one! Oh what should I get, I want my phone to have pretty covers~” he smiled lopsidedly and tapped his lips in thought. Then the perfect idea formed in his mind. He hadn't seen Yuuri in such a long time and they hardly had had a lot of interactions before but this just might be the perfect opportunity to change that. He turned to look at still guilty looking Yuuri with excitement shining in his eyes.

 

“Say, Yuuri, if there was something you could do to make it up to me…”

 

Yuuri looked surprised for a second before nodding eagerly. “Of course, yes! Anything.”

 

_I was hoping you would say that._

 

“Go out with me.”

 

Yuuri dropped his phone.

 

“Eh?”

 

Victor ignored his abused phone and focused solely at the now very pale looking omega.

 

“Out as in…”

 

“Date,” he said happily. When Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes widened in disbelief, he amended his request to seem more casual, even though he was religiously hoping in his head for Yuuri to say yes. “Dinner.”

 

“Dinner? With me?” A blush was starting to color Yuuri cheeks again.

 

“Yes, with you.”

 

“With me and you?”

 

“Us.” Victor was really dying, _please please please say yes._

 

“U-um, are you sure?” He stammered with a frown, like Victor was somehow weird for wanting to go out with him. Victor was certainly starting to feel a little out of place, he gave Yuuri a half frown half questioning look.

 

“I- I mean… not that I wouldn't want to! To go! W-with you…”

 

Yuuri was really cute when he was all red.

 

“Yuuri~ you're all red!” Pointing it out didn't seem to help. _Ah, that was tactless of him..._ Yuuri pouted, it probably was supposed to be an annoyed look, but it was way too adorable.

 

The omega turned away to try hide his tomato red face, bottom lip still jutting out. He did look a little put off. _Ups_. Better to move on. “So? You'll go, right?”

 

The alpha was sure he resembled an eager puppy hoping for a treat.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I can't… it's just that coach Ciao Ciao… and Phichit is here too… and the skate…”

 

“Oh…” he felt himself drain with disappointment. Yuuri didn't want to go with him. He wasn't making much sense but the message was clear enough. Victor got ready to throw out his camera smile and reassure Yuuri that it was no big deal, no matter how much it really hurt.

 

“B-but Victor?”

 

He looked up from his moping. A tiny spark of hope lit inside his heart at the nervous smile the other gave him.

 

“I'm free tomorrow. After the short skate?”

 

He felt the biggest, goofiest, heart shaped smile take over his whole face and he couldn't help himself, he scooped Yuuri into a tight embrace.

 

“Ah!” Yuuri squeaked as the alpha scooped him up.

 

Yuuri was stiff with surprise but slowly Victor could feel his hands spread across his back. He smiled impossibly bigger and buried his face to the omega's shoulder. His alpha instincts made him really want to scent the other's neck but that would be rude, and he was happy with what he got.

 

“Really? Tomorrow?” He murmured into Yuuri's skin.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Not even a gold medal could compare to how great it felt. But of course, all good things must come to an end and this came in the form of a coughing Italian.

 

“Are you ready to check in, Yuuri?” Coach Celestino asked as they swiftly separated. He was eyeing Victor while waiting for Yuuri.

 

“Ah, yes, sorry for the wait!” The Japanese bowed a little to his coach before facing the Russian alpha again. “And I'm so sorry about your phone, I'll see you tomorrow, Victor.”

 

Yuuri smiled and bowed again before making his way to the reception desk.

 

Celestino nodded Victor's way before glancing at the phone at his feet. “Nikiforov.”

 

“Coach Cialdini.”

 

Celestino squinted his eyes slightly at him and looked like he wanted to say something so Victor waited but eventually the coach just shaked his head and went after Yuuri without further conversation.

 

Victor picked up his phone with a dramatic sigh but couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

 

He had a date with Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

The next evening couldn't come fast enough, Victor was on edge the whole short program day, in a good way. The knowledge that later that day he would be truly alone with Yuuri for the first time and they could actually get to know each other face to face instead of brief conversations a couple of times a year or Victor creeping on social media, was making his every move on the ice feel feather light. He was elated and it showed in his score.

 

“ _Victor Nikiforov has just broken his own short program personal best of this season!! What a truly magnificent performance, even for the man himself. It makes you wonder, what is making Victor Nikiforov so excited this season.”_

 

_What indeed..._

 

He knew he was grinning like an idiot all through the day and that Yakov was giving him annoyed glares but he couldn't help it! Especially when Yuuri seemed just as happy.

 

He'd seen Yuuri a couple of times through the day, never long enough for conversation but enough for Victor to beam his way and for Yuuri to blush.

 

When Victor finally got back to the hotel he all but raced to his room, leaving rest of his team staring after him in the lobby. He had only an hour and a half to make himself presentable for his date.

 

A throughout shower and a fight with his wardrobe later (he knew packing only two suitcases worth of clothing was a mistake), he was styling his hair in a hurry. He wanted to look perfect for his first date with Yuuri. That meant stylish, but not too over the top clothes, clean skin and enough scent blockers to only let some of his natural alpha musk out, fresh breath and perfectly styled hair.

 

He had settled with a black skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing, a blue dress shirt tucked in and a warm, long grey cardigan to throw over it. He made sure he had his wallet and at the last minute decided to grab his coat also, incase Yuuri got cold at some point of the evening. As a gentleman, and a pure blood Russian who didn't shy away from the cold, it was his duty to be prepared.

 

With little time left he jogged to the elevators and took one down to the lobby. He tapped his foot against floor nervously as he watched the numbers slowly climb down. They had agreed to meet at 07:30pm and it was already 07:29.22pm. He really didn't want to make his date wait. Perfection took time but that wasn't really an excuse he wanted to have to use. He didn't want Yuuri to think he cared more about his own looks than their date.

 

The elevator finally stopped at the first floor and the doors opened to reveal an empty looking lobby.

 

Victor sighed in relief and hurried off the elevator.

 

He only got to take couple of steps before he collided with another person getting out of the elevator on his right. They smacked at each other with a thump.

 

The alpha took a shaky step back to see who he ran over this time, he really needed to learn how to be more aware of his surroundings. With how he was going, next thing he knew, he would be knocking people down on the ice!

 

“Victor!” Oh, he knew that voice. He couldn't believe it, he really didn't have the heart to look. It couldn't be true that in two days, he had managed to hit Yuuri twice. Twice!

 

“Yuuri! Oh my god! Are you alright?!”

 

Yuuri looked at his panicked expression and and let out the tiny chuckle. It slowly grew into a full blown laugh.

 

“We need to stop meeting like this,” the omega managed to say between his giggles. Victor stared for a moment before he felt a laugh start to bubble up in his stomach. Yuuri's laugh was like bells, it was contagious.

 

They laughed for a while before Yuuri blushed and rubbed his neck. Victor took the moment to appreciate his appearance.

 

The Japanese skater was dressed comfortably but still managed to look dashing in his dark slim fitted jeans, grey sweater and a blue scarf to match his glasses. He looked so cuddly and cute. Victor reminded himself to praise whatever deities made this evening possible.

 

“Ready to go?” Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow. Victor focused his thoughts to the lovely man in front of him and nodded. As Yuuri turned to go, the Russian couldn't help but to take a peek at the omega's behind.

 

_I'm not going to survive this._

 

* * *

 

The restaurant they went to wasn't too far from the hotel. The interior was cozy but stylish and there weren't too many other people. Victor wanted to take Yuuri out to eat the finest food available, nevermind the cost, but at the same time he didn't want them to be interrupted when having their date. So they ended up dining amongst what looked like other couples out on romantic dates and little interest in the alpha omega pair. Victor thought it was perfect.

 

Yuuri had eyed the restaurant a little as they settled but hadn't ultimately said anything. Victor wasn't sure if it was a good or bad reaction.

 

They made some idle chit chat as they ordered food and wine, water for Yuuri since he said no alcohol before competition.

 

“So, Yuuri… I'm really glad we are doing this,” he felt the need to get this off his chest right of the bat, “I'm happy to finally get the chance to get to know you better.”

 

Yuuri smiled at him across the table. “Yes, it does seem we tend to get interrupted a lot, don't we?” He at least sounded amused about it.

 

The alpha chuckled though he didn't find his past (failed) attempts to charm Yuuri that amusing. “Indeed, but I'm hoping this won't be one of those times?” He added hopefully.

 

Yuuri blushed, raising his water class to hide part of his face. “Me too.”

 

The waiter came back with their food, placing the steaming pork and risotto dish in front of Yuuri and the filet mignon for Victor. The food smelled amazing, both of their dishes were quite heavy for in middle of competition but the alpha had convinced Yuuri that a little calories would only do good. Yuuri had murmured something about pudgy stomach but eventually relented.

 

Victor watched as Yuuri cut up a piece of his food and lifted it into his mouth, truthfully, he was trying to be a gentleman and waiting for his date to start first, but his pure thoughts got slightly sidetracked when Yuuri let out the most sinful moan around his mouthful.

 

_Oh my god._

 

The omega had closed his eyes and slowly pulled the fork from between his lips. He swallowed and licked at his pink lips before looking at Victor. Victor who was staring at him with a empty fork held limply midway towards his mouth and a blush coloring his nose.

 

“G—good?” The Russian coughed a little to clear his throat, “Is your food good?” If Yuuri made sounds like that at the dinner table, what on earth did he sound like in between the sheets. The thought made his blush burn a little hotter and he had to distract himself by stuffing a way too big piece of his meat to his mouth.

 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Yuuri rubbed his neck again, a cute nervous mannerisms Victor was starting to notice, and looked down at his food again. “It kind of reminds me of my favourite food, Katsudon.”

 

Victor painfully swallowed his mouthful to latch onto this new piece of Yuuri information. “Katsudon?”

 

“It's basically a Japanese pork cutlet bowl with rice and egg. My mother and father cook them back home at our onsen, it's the most delicious food on earth!” Yuuri exclaimed enthusiastically, his confidence growing more and more as he talked about the dish. “Oh, you should try it! But only in Japan! I've tried some in Detroit but it's not the same, it just makes me miss my mom's even more, you know? I tried cooking it a couple of times myself, with the family recipe, and it was fine, Phichit was over the moon, but I could tell the difference.”

 

“Wow,” Victor smiled softly, Yuuri was so beautiful when he got out of his shell. He clearly loved the dish, and the memories of his family it brought to him. It was enchanting to listen to. And he was only a tiny bit jealous of Phichit getting the honor of eating Yuuri's home cooking. “I really wish I can taste it then one day.”

 

Yuuri blushed when he realised how long he had went on and on about food. “Yeah… I can only eat it rarely anyway, it's so fattening.” He added shyly.

 

Victor thought Yuuri would look beyond adorable with a little Katsudon belly, god he hoped he could see it one day, but he decided to keep that thought to himself for now.

 

“Well, at least I know where to find the best Katsudon in Japan now,” he said with a promising wink.

 

* * *

 

“So, do you want dessert, Yuuri?”

 

“Oh, um, I probably shouldn't… They look good though…” Yuuri chewed on his lip to stop himself from drooling at the options. _Baked chocolate lava cake with raspberries and salted caramel, new york cheesecake with blueberry coulis, citrus and liquorice sorbet with crispy waffles…_ Oh my god, he was making the orgasm noises again.

 

Victor couldn't focus on the menu, he couldn't care less about the menu, not when Yuuri was sitting across from him and whimpering more deliciously than any dessert could ever be.

 

“We could share?” He blurted out. “Yuuri, you obviously want to, let's live a little,” Victor winked.

 

Yuuri looked up from the options and after a second of contemplating, he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

 

They ordered a shared dessert and while they waited, Victor latched on to something that had been on his mind all through dinner.

 

“So, Yuuri, I get the image you really appreciate food?” He found the other’s passion endearing.

 

But instead of laughing or adding to the conversation, Yuuri blushed bright and cast his eyes down in shame.

 

“I'm sorry! I don't mean to care more about the food than my date…” he muttered in a anxious voice without lifting his gaze.

 

_Holy fuck, Yuuri called me his date!_

 

Victor was too stunned and ecstatic to answer, or even really realise what else Yuuri had said, and Yuuri took his silence as disapprovement.

 

“I—I’m really sorry. I know it's probably off putting. People think it's gross to be so into food that I forget everything else. And I don't mean to… You probably think I'm just hustling you for a meal...” Yuuri was rambling now, trying to explain himself even though Victor thought he had nothing to explain. He had enjoyed Yuuri's company greatly. “A—And I know a lot of people still have some expectations of… of omegas. And me, to be more… I don't know, refined, I guess.”

 

The alpha frowned, was that really what people made Yuuri think just because he liked eating. “That's nonsense Yuuri, I think it's cute.”

 

Yuuri peaked at him but didn't say anything, the silence turned somewhat awkward for the first time this evening.

 

 _Shit!_ What should he do?! Had he offended Yuuri? Or was it just the turn of the conversation that got him down. Victor was reeling, he didn't know what to do. He needed to cheer Yuuri up fast if he wanted a chance at a second date.

 

Before he could come up with a solution, Yuuri looked at him again. “Sorry about your phone again,” he said a little meekly.

 

“Wh— oh! No! Yuuri, really, it's fine!” Once he realised what the omega was talking about, he gladly took the offer of a change of a subject. “I've been wanting a new one for a while now. It's fate! The perfect excuse!”

 

Yuuri smiled! “I guess you can look at it that way.”

 

Victor beamed, the night might not be a failure yet! “Plus, now I can choose new covers for it, prettier ones. What do you think I should get?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Oh I know, what covers do you have? Let's get matching ones, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blushed but smiled at Victor's child like enthusiasm, he took his phone out of pocket to show it to the alpha.

 

Victor's eyes widened as he saw Yuuri's adorable blue poodle covers. They looked like little Makkachins!

 

“Oh my god! Yuuri!! Poodles, they're poodles!” He screamed and almost leaned over the table for a closer look.

 

“Um… yeah, I really like them. I even have one back home at Japan. He's a miniature poodle though,” the omega admitted, looking strangely embarrassed for some reason.

 

Yuuri had a poodle, how could he not know this?! His Yuuri was perfect!

 

“Where can I get these, I have to have them!” He exclaimed. Yuuri laughed and offered the phone for Victor to take a closer look.

 

Just as Yuuri was handing his phone over the table, it started ringing, scaring the daylights out of both of them. But what was more shocking than the sudden interruption ( _again?!),_ was the fact that Yuuri's ringtone was blasting Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot in full volume.

 

Yuuri squeaked and both of their hands let go of the offending phone at the same time, effectively knocking their beverages all over the table. And to Victor's horror, all over Yuuri's lap.

 

The omega didn't seem to mind the wetness as he blushed and panickingly screamed, “Oh my god! It's Phichit! He's always stealing my phone and messing with my ringtones!”

 

Victor barely registered it as he only saw the fine future he had built for them in his head cracking under their failed date (goodbye house beside a lake, goodbye matching outfits, goodbye future children). He panicked and jumped up from his chair, uncaring that it collapsed to the ground because of the swift move.

 

Victor made his way towards his soaked date, not caring that by now the whole restaurant eyed them in different stages of shock and amusement as Sir Mix-A-Lot serenaded the scene with his song about round behinds. It could have been comical if the alpha wasn't in distress mode, trying to fix the mess they had made.

 

“Oh no! Yuuri I'm so sorry!” Victor freaked when he spotted just how much had spilled on his date. The Japanese skater's pants were complete wet. _Aaaa! This can't be happening!_ He was a horrible alpha.

 

In an attempt to better the probably ruined date, he quickly swiped some dry napkins from the table next to them and started trying to dry the soaked jeans.

 

He was so frantically focused on his task that he totally missed Yuuri completely stilling and his face burning in the most violent shade of red anyone had ever seen. He didn't hear the silent gasps from their audience either.

 

“V—Victor…” Yuuri's voice came out strangled and had the alpha stopping. He stared down at Yuuri's lap and the way his hands were all over it. He realised just what it looked like: He, an alpha, was on his knees in front of his omega date, rubbing the other's wet crotch.

 

He let out an undignified squeak and jumped up and away from Yuuri, hitting a waitress who was coming to hand them some soda water and towels, looking just as embarrassed as him.

 

“Victor!”

 

“Sorry!” Oh my god, his face was burning. The date was a disaster. He had no way of salvaging it anymore, Yuuri probably was counting the seconds until he was rid of the alpha.

 

He hung his head and murmured defeatedly to the waiter, “Check, please…”

 

* * *

 

They walked back to the hotel in silence, only words exchanged when Victor had given his coat for Yuuri to hide his wet clothes. Victor could tell that Yuuri was staring at him and looking like he wanted to say something, he just didn't seem to know where to start. Victor certainly wasn't being any help.

 

He was wallowing in self-pity, it was pathetic he knew it, but he couldn't help it. It took all his strength not to let out his sad alpha scent and start whining like a kicked puppy. All he could hope for at this point, was that at least his impulsive “hand job” back at the restaurant wouldn't be all over the tabloids tomorrow. He didn't want to embarrass Yuuri any more than he already had.

 

Once they were at Yuuri's hotel door, the omega handed Victor his coat back but made no move to leave for his room. He was probably waiting for Victor to apologize.

 

“Yuuri…” the alpha sounded pitiful.

 

“I had fun,” Yuuri surprised him before he could further apologize.

 

Victor gaped at him, mouth open like a fish, _did he just hear that right?_ “What?”

 

“I had fun…”

 

“Really?” The alpha could help the disbelief and light sarcasm in his tone.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said a little hesitantly.

 

“Oh…” _Oh?_ Was that all he could say?! _Pull your sorry ass together!_ If Yuuri didn't hate him for the embarrassing date, he really should be able to tell him that he too enjoyed their time together. Well, you know, until the catastrophic crash, rub, moping part...

 

Before Victor could find his words, something changed in Yuuri's demeanor and a playful smirk replaced his usually innocent expression. “Though, I've got to say, I expected you to at least wait until we were back at hotel before you had me all wet and stealing second base.”

 

Victor choked on his tongue. Oh my god, Yuuri was looking at him with honest to god smolder in his eyes and the dirty joke made his voice sound like a purr. The Russian could feel his cheeks warming but he couldn't move or talk or breath really. And before he could recover, Yuuri rose to his tiptoes to plant a light kiss on the alphas red cheek. “Call me~”

 

And with that, Yuuri withdrew into his room, leaving Victor standing in the hall lightly holding a hand to where Yuuri's lips had touched and head still spinning from the other's sudden eroticism.

 

_I'm going to marry this boy._

 

Then he realised, he didn’t have Yuuri's phone number.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the season went by in a blur. Victor did manage to obtain Yuuri's phone number luckily and they kept in touch even in between competitions.

 

When they actually could see each other again, they were always too busy to really chat or enjoy a second date. Yuuri's season’s success claimed him even more notice and sponsors, so he spent his free time training, being interviewed and doing campaigns and shoots for his sponsors. No time for whirlwind romance with the Russian alpha.

 

Going back to Russia after Victor's gold at Worlds had felt anticlimactic. Russia felt cold and grey, he was already missing his Yuuri. Well… not quite his Yuuri. Yuuri.

 

They weren't officially dating or anything, much to Victor's charging, but they did text a lot. The alpha would text Yuuri every time he could come up with the slightest excuse to; _Yuuri, Makkachin rolled over today. Yuuri, Yakov sneezed in the middle of yelling at me, it was hilarious! Yuuri, Yakov's got a cold, do you know how to make chicken soup? Yuuri, I made soup. I think it burned. Yuuri, I got Yakov's cold._

 

Yuuri answered his text shyly but surely (even sending him a soup recipe), every ping of his phone had the alpha stopping whatever he was doing and rushing to read the message. Once he even tried to stop in the middle of his quad flip, let's just say, he forgot to take gravity into account.

 

His rink mates noticed his glowy new attitude and obsession with his (poodle covered) phone. They had mixed reactions to it. Yakov shouted a lot, and when Victor didn't listen like he never did, he muttered in angry Russian a lot.

 

Georgi had this wistfully dopey look on his face and he would sprout poetry about beauty of love. Not that Victor could blame him, love was amazing. At least when you loved someone as perfect as his Yuuri.

 

The Russian fairy on the other hand, was not a fan of Victor's new attitude on life and training.

 

“Hey, old man! Stop being gross or get off the ice!” Yuri screamed as he skated by. “You're getting drool on the ice, idiot!!!”

 

“Yuuri is so pretty, isn't he?”

 

“Aaaa! Can you even skate?! You have your head so far up your ass that I wouldn't be surprised when you can't do shit!”

 

“Mm… Yuuri has a great ass~”

 

“!&#_aJ€&!:ku#@&!!!!! Aaaaa!!!!”

 

Victor sighed happily and drew a heart in the air above Yuuri face on his phone.

 

* * *

 

In spite of both of them being world class skaters, Yuuri and him got assigned to a very few events together. No luck with the Grand Prix qualifiers, only brief conversations at the final that was busier than ever, Europeans for Victor and Four Continents for Yuuri, the skating gods were clearly against them…

 

When Victor finally had a chance to properly talk with Yuuri again at Worlds, the omega’s roommate Phichit was there to third wheel the conversation.

 

Yuuri didn't seem to mind. He happily made introduction.

 

“Yuuri! I missed you!” Victor cried as he clung to the shorter skater, uncaring that there were other people in the locker room of the arena.

 

“Victor… I missed you too…” Yuuri said shyly, blushing as he hugged the eager alpha back. All too soon though, he untangled himself to introduce his best friend who was snapping photos of them in a not so subtle manner. Despite Victor's distaste for the extra company, he had a painful urge to ask for copies of the photos. He didn't though.

 

“This is Phichit Chulanont, my rink mate and roommate,” he referred to the grinning Thai, “Victor, Phichit, Phichit, Victor.”

 

Phichit elbowed Yuuri and offered a hand to the Russian, “and the best friend!”

 

Victor could already see where this was going… the said best friend looked friendly, he was all smiles, but there was sharpness in his eyes that the alpha had seen before. He was being vetted, _again._

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“Yup! So, Yuuri, why don't you go ahead since you're ready and I'll just catch up?” Phichit turned to his best friend. _Here we go..._

 

Yuuri looked a little confused but nodded anyway. “Okay? I'll just see you both later, I guess…”

 

Victor gulped, Yuuri left him alone in the now emptied locker room with the beta, who was no longer smiling but standing with his hands on his hips and studying the alpha with narrowed eyes.

 

“So, I take it you're into Yuuri?” Phichit didn't beat around the bush.

 

“Oh, um, well, yes. Da,” Victor cleared his throat, he couldn't believe he was stuttering from being intimidated by the tiny beta.

 

“Yes, it's pretty obvious. I really hope, for your own good, that you're not just thinking with your knot.”

 

“I'm not! Definitely not!” Victor squeaked, “Yuuri is amazing! I— I really like him…” great, now he was blushing like a schoolgirl too.

 

“Good. Because otherwise, you just might lose it,” Phichit added hauntingly, flashing his white teeth and glancing menacingly towards Victor's crotch.

 

The alpha might not be familiar with the beta skater but he didn't have to know Phichit to recognise a serious threat when he heard one. He had an embarrassingly strong impulse to cover his private parts.

 

He resisted the urge to flinch even as the air in the room felt heavier every second they just stared at each other. Victor was working up a nervous sweat as Phichit seemed to be making up his mind.

 

Just before Victor was about to start fidgeting, the heavy atmosphere broke as the Thai burst into laughter.

 

“Okay, great! Haha, you should've seen your… ha… face!” He doubled over, giggling hysterically.

 

Victor was confused, to say the least. “Um..“ The sudden change in the other's presense left him flabbergasted.

 

“Oh! Don't worry! That was just the mandatory best friend shovel talk, and now that that's out of the way, let's talk about how you'll win Yuuri over!”

 

Victor slowly recovered and his brain processed what was said. Yuuri's best friend was going to help him?! He frantically nodded, no doubt showing his eagerness all too well once again, making the Thai laugh at him again.

 

Phichit dried the tears forming in his eyes and tried to compose himself. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“Now let's see…”

 

* * *

 

Victor asked Yuuri to a date later when they saw each other again and Yuuri seemed happy to accept. They had a rest day after the short skate, before the long program, so it wasn't so much of a problem to go out.

 

The alpha dolled himself up once again, he had a Yuuri to impress after all, and ran to a flower shop to pick up the roses he had reserved for his date. Once he was all done, he took a moment to collect himself before knocking confidently on the omega's hotel room’s door.

 

Yuuri was breathtaking, as always, but Victor couldn't help but to notice, maybe he wasn't the only one who had put their best efforts for tonight.

 

Yuuri was dressed in _tight_ black jeans and a fancy blue blouse to match them, the look was quite a leap from the omega's usual style. Not that Victor was complaining. _Definitely not complaining._  The outfit outlined all of Yuuri's best assets, his creamy skin, dark eyes and hair, and most of all, his pert ass. Victor felt oddly self-conscious for once, like he didn't deserve to take space next to such a holy creation. Yet at the same time, he felt unbelievably lucky. _Thirsty._ Clearly the look was created for this reaction.

 

“H—Hi…” he gaped a little stupidly, eyes still taking in Yuuri's thighs. They were so strong and sculpted. Victor's own pants felt a tiny bit tighter the longer he stared at Yuuri's.

 

“Victor, hello,” Yuuri answered. He seemed to be doing the same, eyes lingering on the bouquet gripped tightly, perhaps a little too tightly, in the alpha's hands.

 

Oh right! “These are for you!” He pushed the flowers to his surprised date before he could crush them in his hands.

 

“Oh!” Yuuri catches the bouquet thrown at him. “Blue roses… you shouldn't have,” the omega looked awed, sniffing the flowers happily. “Thank you.”

 

Victor's heart thumped loudly at the tender look Yuuri gave him, face still half hidden by the roses. He mentally wrote down that he'd have to thank Phichit later for the tip.

 

Yuuri left the roses in his room before they headed out, Victor slyly waving Yuuri to lead the way. As the saying goes, he really hated when Yuuri left but he _really_ loved to watch him go. The alpha could have sworn he heard a snicker from the room right before the door swung shut.

 

Once they were outside, Victor took the lead since he was the one who knew where they were going.

 

“So, what are we doing?” Yuuri asked like he could read exactly what was on the alpha's mind.

 

“Well, how does a dinner and a movie sound?”

 

“Original,” Yuuri snickered. Victor almost panicked that he had fucked up the idea for their date before he saw the teasing look in Yuuri's eyes. Oh.

 

“Hah ha, I know…”

 

“Sounds good, don't worry,” Yuuri reassured, bumping his shoulder against Victor's.

 

“Good.” Victor gave an answering bump of his own, just to stay close to Yuuri. They walked the chilly streets in comfortable silence, hands not quite touching but tangling close, torturously close in Victor's opinion. He had a constant urge to grap Yuuri and never let go, and the more they spent time together, the harder it was getting to ignore.

 

Before he knew it, they had reached the movie theater Victor found with the help of Google maps. It was a tiny place in between a burger joint and a slow looking pub. There probably were fancier places out there but the intimacy of this one had appealed to Victor. Just the two of them, sitting side by side in the dark, Yuuri leaning shyly against him, hands touching in the popcorn, the movie's romantic music playing in the background as they focus on each other instead of the screen. Perfect.

 

As they went inside, Victor wondered when was the last time he even saw a movie. It had been ages, he was always too busy or tired to sit through them. He wondered if Yuuri had time to watch movies.

 

“What can I get you tonight?” A monotoned voice asked them suddenly, breaking Victor from his inner contemplations. They were standing at the register, and by the look of the clerk, they had been there for a while.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Victor pointed to the large poster of a movie hanging on the wall beside the desk, “two tickets to that one, please.”

 

The clerk started to type on his keyboard but Yuuri interrupted him. “Um… Do you mind if we see something else, I've actually seen that one already?”

 

“Oh!” Victor blushed, he should have asked. Well, supposed he got his answer to his earlier thoughts, Yuuri did watch movies. And Victor was horrible at dating… Not that he hadn't establish that already earlier. “Yes! Um…”

 

Victor scanned the posters quickly until he somewhat randomly selected one with a pretty poster.

 

“Two tickets to that one instead! And popcorn!”

 

* * *

 

They found seats at the middle of the theatre, Yuuri had been cutely adamant on the importance of the location and scolded Victor when he had tried to seat them too low. Apparently that's how you get poor vision and a sore neck.

 

The seats themselves were nice blush ones, large and comfy but in Victor's opinion, too far away from each other. He wanted to press himself to Yuuri's side, not try to reach for him from the other side of his huge chair. Yet, he couldn't complain when Yuuri snuggled happily to the softness, looking unfairly cute and content. Victor just kept his silence and sat as close to Yuuri's seat as his own allowed.

 

They didn't have to wait long before the lights were dimmed and the crowd in the theatre grew silent.

 

Yuuri got excited over the trailers, whispering on and on about how he wanted to see every one of them when they came out. Victor swore he would learn to watch movies just to watch them with Yuuri.

 

Victor was not good at watching movies. And this time was no exception it seemed. He found himself inpatient as he tried to sit still and focus on the movie, not on how Yuuri's skin glowed in the light of the screen. The movie wasn't even that good, the lead had a fake accent and wasn't even that attractive. He wondered if Yuuri thought he was attractive...

 

Focusing… Obviously, it was hard.

 

In the dark space of the movie theatre, their seats felt suddenly a lot closer to each other. Victor was very tempted to inch a little to his right and grab Yuuri's hand in his. Maybe he could pull the classic yawn and hug move later? A classic, right?

 

The air felt heavy and Victor had more and more difficulty concentrating on the film, all he could think was Yuuri and why hadn't he picked a scary movie so he could have had an excuse to hold Yuuri when he got scared. Though, to be fair, logically, he knew that scary movies usually ended with him whimpering in a very un-apha like fashion to Makkachin's fur, who would likely roll his eyes if he could. So yeah, maybe this was for the best after all.

 

Desperate and at the end of his patience, he decided to pull the yawn move, sure it was a little lame and obvious but if Yuuri didn't reject his advances, it would be worth it. The alpha stretched his arms up and opened his mouth, ready to perform the most perfect fake yawn in the history of fake yawns—

 

“Down in front Grandpa!!” A crude yell cut off his move, suddenly drawing all eyes in the theatre to him. Including Yuuri's. _Smooth._

 

“Are you tired?” Yuuri whispered worriedly, seeming unfazed by the angry crowd behind them and more troubled by the possibility that his date was bored. “We didn't have to do this today Victor, not if you needed rest or—”

 

 _Oh shit_. Okay, plan backfired. “Oh no! I'm not tired! I wast just—”

 

“Shut up!” Another angry yell from behind them, perhaps Victor had shouted a little in his panic this time.

 

Yuuri giggled at Victor's horrified expression of being yelled at again from the audience, he tried to cover his mouth with his hands but it did nothing to hide the beautiful smile underneath. How unfair that even his mocking smile was so striking. “Sorry, I'm— ha- sorry!” Yuuri breathed out as quietly as he could.

 

Victor was torn, he was embarrassed for getting yelled at and that Yuuri was laughing at him, but on the other hand, Yuuri was laughing and he could listen to that for the rest of his life. Even if it meant Yuuri laughing at him for the rest of their lives.

 

“Shut your mouths! Come on!!” Came another yell when Yuuri couldn't hold in his giggles. Seemed other people didn't have the same appreciation for the world's most beautiful sound. Yelling at him was one thing but not at his Yuuri. The alpha readied himself to turn around and give the punk interrupting their date a piece of his mind when soft hands latched on his bigger one and a warm breath tickled his neck.

 

Victor froze for a second before turning to see Yuuri giggling with his face pressed into the Russian's shoulder, both hands holding Victor's right one. He almost had a stroke.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Shhh…” the omega breathed, laughter still present in his voice. Victor gulped and forcibly tore his eyes back to the screen.

 

_Yuuri's hands are so soft._

 

* * *

 

Rest of the film was uneventful, to be honest, Victor had no idea what it was about, he couldn't have helped but to turn back to stare at Yuuri every few minutes until he just gave in and stared at Yuuri for the rest of the movie. They had stayed that way, the omega's head propped against Victor's shoulder, holding hands. Victor really could get used to watching movies like this, all consumed in Yuuri's gentle warmth and basking in the subtle scent escaping the omega's scent blockers.

 

They got a few glares leaving the theatre but it was definitely worth it.

 

Victor clung to Yuuri's hand, refusing to let go as they walked the streets in comfortable silence once again. The night was starting to set in and it was the perfect romantic setting, his mind filled with ideas.

 

Slowly, he stopped, pulling Yuuri to a halt with him, turning them to face each other. Yuuri was breathtaking in the warm hue of the street lights, his breath painting little puffs in the air between them. They were close enough that when Victor breathed, their breaths mingled together in the cold night.

 

Yuuri's lips looked a little chapped and Victor desperately wanted to lick them until they were soft and wet.

 

“Yuuri, can I—”

 

*growwwll*

 

He stopped. _What was that?_

 

Yuuri let out a horrified yelp and yanked his hands free, folding them over his own stomach, the source of the sound.

 

Oh. _Oh!_ “Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Yuuri! I should have realised you would be hungry by now!”

 

“No, it's nothing—”

 

*growwwll*

 

Yuuri blushed bright red. Victor swallowed a giggle and took back Yuuri's hand. Food first, kissing later. Hopefully.

 

“This way, Пряничек.”

 

* * *

 

Hot dogs. They ate hot dogs.

 

Victor was shocked and outraged, he wanted to go to a five star restaurant to eat something worthy of his Yuuri who loved food so dearly. But no. When they came across a hot dog stand, Yuuri's eyes lit up and he dragged Victor to it, announcing that this was what they should eat. Victor couldn't say no to that face.

 

And after one bite of the food, he lost all his lingering doubts. “Vkusno!” He might have moaned a little.

 

How a bun and a sausage with random fixings could be so delicious (and how on earth had he not actually eaten hot dogs from a stand before), was beyond him. Yuuri hummed smugly beside him as they made their way towards the hotel, both devouring their hot dogs happily.

 

The alpha swallowed his last mouthful regretfully, Yuuri too was done eating as they arrived back at the front of their hotel, much too soon for Victor's liking. He turned to face Yuuri and found the other was already looking at him.

 

“You have a little…” the omega smiled, pointing vaguely towards the alpha’s face.

 

Victor blushed and made to wipe his face. “Better?”

 

“Ah… no, let me just…” Yuuri stepped closer, swiping his index finger across Victor's chin, effectively cleaning the spilled ketchup. “Here.”

 

“Thank—” the sound died in his throat as Yuuri licked his finger clean. _Licked._ Everything faded to background noise but the omega in front of him. He was acutely aware of how close they were standing, Yuuri was only a breath away, looking up at him. The air around them took a different tone suddenly, it felt loaded when blue eyes met brown ones.

 

“Victor…”

 

He was going to do it. He could not not do it. He had to taste those rosy lips or he would surely die. Victor leaned just a little closer, eyes flickering from Yuuri's eyes to his lips, slowly making his intentions known to his date. Yuuri didn't move away. Their faces were so close now, Victor could almost taste Yuuri's sweet breath on his lips. Comically, he thought, their kiss was going to taste like hot dogs, before he closed the last few inches.

 

“Oh my god!!! You're VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!” A very loud scream interrupted their tender moment before it even begun. Furious, Victor turned around to face the culprit responsible for denying him the opportunity to finally kiss his Yuuri.

 

He was faced with an excited group of teenage girls, squealing and jumping at the sight of them. Fans… He sighed defeatedly.

 

As the enthusiastic girls surrounded Victor, who put on his best camera smile, even though it proved extremely difficult, Yuuri moved to the side, laughing so hard he was gasping for air. Victor couldn't quite see what was so funny.

 

Once the fans were satisfied with their selfies and hugs, that were nothing like the warm embraces of Yuuri he desperately wanted to be in instead, Victor made his way back to his still humored date.

 

“What's so funny?” He asked grumpily. The horrible thought that Yuuri was glad they didn't kiss tried to make it's way to his mind, he pushed it aside, waiting to panic later, depending on Yuuri's answer.

 

“Sorry, ha— it's just—” as Yuuri tried to calm himself enough to answer, Victor had to admit, that despite everything, he loved to see Yuuri laughing. “We really do keep getting interrupted!” Yuuri burst out a little hysterically.

 

Victor was shocked at first, he hardly registered the crazy laugh of his own bubbling up his throat before it filled the air.

 

There they were, laughing at their inability to share one uninterrupted private moment. Granted, it was the kind of laughing you had to do so you wouldn't cry in frustration instead.

 

They laughed until both of their sides hurt and their cheeks were freezing. Holding hands, partly to warm them, they walked back inside the hotel and made their way to Yuuri's door once again.

 

“Yuuri, I really loved spending time with you.”

 

Yuuri's cheeks were still red from the coldness of before but they darkened at Victor's honest statement.

 

“Me too.” Yuuri again rose to his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s cheek. Victor couldn't help but to notice, and almost faint when he did, the kiss was placed a lot closer to the corner of his mouth than last time.

 

“I really wish we could see each other again before next season…” the omega whispered once he stood his ground again. Victor's heart beat faster at the quiet words.

 

“Me too,” he parroted Yuuri's earlier words, vowing to himself that he would make it happen. No more could he wait months and months to see his Yuuri.

 

With a last tender look, Yuuri retreated into his room and Victor went back to his own. His head was in the clouds the whole way there. All he could think was how he could manage to steal time with his Yuuri.

 

There was training to consider of course, neither of their coaches would likely willingly give time off, no matter if it was off season. Victor could always run away without telling anyone, but an alpha skater running off to an unbonded omega skater without telling anyone would become the top gossip if the media found out. And they would. Victor didn't have a subtle bone in his body and would gladly run off to Yuuri with bells ringing. He didn't mind if the media knew just how in love he was with the omega enigma but Yuuri was different, he was private. And as such, Victor's wooing would work best if it too was kept private, just between the two of them.

 

But none of the obstacles mattered, he would find a way. _Yuuri, I promise._

 

It was time, he had been ready for a while now, he had felt it in his heart. He knew it was rather sudden if you only looked at their time together in hours and days but that didn't matter, Victor had always been quick to fall in love. But not like this, never like this. And in the past, he was equally quick to fall out of love. Now that he knew better, he thought that maybe it never was love at all.

 

But this time he knew for sure. He loved Yuuri. Truly and forever. He wanted to court Yuuri, marry Yuuri, bond with Yuuri and live the rest of his life with Yuuri. If only the other wanted him as well.

 

He had made his decision. Or maybe the decision was made the moment he set eyes on the omega for the first time and he was just now realising it. There never was maybes or ifs with Yuuri, Victor had been walking this path for years now, leading him here.

 

The alpha flopped to his bed, leaning against the headboard as he dug his phone from his pocket. He smiled at the poodles that now decorate his phone, reminding him of how perfect his Yuuri was for him. He proceeded to open his conversation tab with his best friend, he told Chris everything and this was _everything_ to him.

 

 **Victor** : Chris!

 

Even though the late hour, his friend replied almost instantly, he was probably up waiting for the juicy details of his date.

 

 **Chris** : Soo, I take it you guys didn't take a nightcap if you're texting ne?

 

Victor had no patience to go through every detail right now, though he would undoubtedly later. Not when he had made a life altering decision and was too riled up. Excited.

 

 **Victor** : I've made a decision.

  
**Victor** : I'm going to confess, properly. I want to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы понимаете меня = Do you understand me?
> 
> Merde = shit
> 
> Пряничек = gingerbread man
> 
> I hope you liked it so far!
> 
> And if you're wondering where the training camp part is, don't worry, that would be the next chapter (which I only need to edit anymore). ;)
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment and let me know what you think! Or come chat with be on my tumblr: [bullsfish](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> I post mostly my fan arts but I'll update about my stories as well! (Might even draw something for it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Oh boy, let me just say that as a reader, a week in between updates feels like forever but as a writer you blink and it's up. xd And who would have guessed that I'd be more nervous to post this second chapter than the first one.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter, it's a bit heavier with the abo dynamics because of the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> IN THIS OMEGAVERSE: There are etiquettes that are expected to be followed and are teached at school and special training facilities (these are basically camps for athletes, politicians, doctors, teachers etc or even regular people who want to better their knowledge after basic tutoring at school). Things like how to act if you see two alphas brawling, how to help an omega in heat and how to asses when, if and how much it's appropriate to release your pheromones.
> 
> Dazing = inducing a daze like state to yourself or others with your pheromones. It's very rude and borderline illegal, depending why you did it and the actions following. Alphas used to use this as a domination tactic. Now a day it's usually an accident, especially newly presented teenagers can have trouble with dazing.
> 
> Guarding = pretty much what it sounds like. Usually an alpha guarding an omega in a vulnerable state, like heat or omega drop. They use their pheromones to calm the omega and intimidate most threats away before help arrives.
> 
> Again, unbetaed so if something hurts your eyes, let me know!

Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful, kind and so very close. Finally.

 

After years spent texting and only seeing each other briefly at competitions a handful of times per year, here Victor was finally at the same country as Yuuri. At the same Secondary Gender Training Facility for high status athletes.

 

But not only that, Yuuri was at the same dormitory as Victor, at the same hall, next door. And at the same classes, sitting in the same row, taking notes with a cute focused expression on his face. The alpha felt the need to pinch himself.

 

And he was going to be here the whole week!

 

Victor knew he should be focusing more on the beta who was currently teaching them about physical abilities of different secondary and primary genders and stereotypes concerning them, and less on the love of his life sitting close to him. Yuuri would probably scold him with a stern set of his brows and that oh so sweet voice is he noticed.

 

Yuuri did have the most sweet voice, it was so light and fresh, yet it was still distinctly male. Yuuri was perfect. Perfect as a whole and definitely perfect for Victor.

 

He had the slightly smaller build typical to most omegas and a delicate, sometimes almost feminine, face. Yet his body was still clearly that of a world class athlete. Strong. Thick beautiful thighs and a round pert ass being one of his best features. He had a sharp masculine jawline despite his rounded cheeks and big doe eyes.

 

In conclusion, Yuuri was in perfect harmony between strong, manly features and the more stereotypical omega traits that the teacher was going on about.

 

 _See, Victor knew these things._ So, he could, without quilt, focus solely on his Yuuri and his plan to confess this week.

 

The alpha had in fact been to these required training camps for competitive athletes, coaches and managers before. Thrice.

 

First time was after he presented at just under seventeen and before his big senior debut. Just like every athlete does at that point.

 

Second time was three years later, as it's required to renew your education every three to four years when you're a high class athlete or part of a high class athlete's team. He and Chris had decided that going together that time in the off season would be a lot more fun than with their coaches in the already busy skating season (it had been).

 

Third time was two years ago when Victor was 24 and by then, not that he ever had much of a problem being fair to all dynamics, he had all of these lectures and etickets down to the tee. He thought anyway.

 

So why was he here now, 26 years old, spending his off season holiday at a American training facility when his next required camp wasn't until next year? Well, the reason was sitting to his left.

 

When they had arrived at the huge entrance hall of the facility, Victor had immediately spotted Yuuri and ran up to him with a wide smile, giving the other a tight, slightly lingering hug.

 

Yuuri had greeted him with his everlasting grace and a shy blush spreading from his cheeks all the way under his shirt collar.

 

They had chatted a while, catching up on what had been up with themselves since they last spoke, and Victor might have ever so slightly scented the other in his excitement. Not enough to be rude or even for anyone to notice, and if they did, it would just pass as accidental from the hug, it was just to appease his needy alpha after a long separation. His alpha side that seem to have kick started into a higher level the closer he and Yuuri had gotten. The omega drew on Victor's primal side in a way nothing and nobody had before. It was sort of terrifying...

 

(Maybe an extra round of studies wasn't all that unnecessary…)

 

All of Victor's doubts about whether coming here and trying to finally court Yuuri properly was a best way to go about it, were eliminated when Yuuri had curiously wondered about the odd time of Victor mandatory training. (Victor hadn't told the omega the details in their text conversations, only that he was coming too with one of his rink mates and Chris in tow.) So, when he told Yuuri that this was indeed his fourth round of secondary gender training since he thought one could never be too prepared for something as important as this, the omega’s eyes had sparkled and he gave Victor one of his knee buckling smiles. The alpha barely stood his ground.

 

After that Yuuri had declared that he should go sign up and left for the front desk, but not before giving Victor one last look and saying quietly in his heavenly voice the words that would have left Victor on the floor if not for a passing beta skater who catched him.

 

_You're a good alpha, Victor._

 

Ah, even now just thinking about it left his heart soaring. His Yuuri thought of him as a good alpha. His desired omega thought of him as a good alpha. And a good alpha would make a good mate. His Yuuri might consider him worthy mate for him!

 

Maybe Victor could impress Yuuri with his knowledge during this week. Make the other see how the alpha was considerate of every gender, that he _would_ make a good mate.

 

Victor knew this was only Yuuri's second training, since he presented quite late and only transferred to the seniors at the age of 19, almost four years ago. Victor had more experience with equality studies and had seen them in action in the competition circuit. Surely he had some insight to offer for the less experienced skater.

 

When Yuuri had mentioned he was going to take his training this summer, Victor had seen the opportunity to finally make good on the promise he had made himself last time and without thinking it through further, he had told Yuuri that he too was going. It felt like a solid plan in the moment. Of course he realised seconds later that now he actually had to find out the dates, get that time off from Yakov somehow and hope to god the facility hadn't sold out yet.

 

In the lack of a better option, Victor had had no choice but to whine at Yakov until he annoyed the old coach into agreement (it did usually work but not without consequences). That was until he actually went to the rink and spotted Yuri Plisetsky warming up at the ice.

 

Yuri presented early and claimed that since he was deputing to the seniors next year, he wouldn't waste ANY time learning about 'how to pansy ass around other people so their precious hormone fueled feelings didn't get hurt’.

 

It was the perfect excuse to give to Yakov, he might as well do his training now with Yuri and make sure the young skater was okay. This is a delicate time for him, presenting and suddenly viewing the world a different way, with a head filled with new confusing feelings, Victor had added for extra conviction. When Yakov had still not looked convinced, Victor had started listing how Yura’s body was going to be changing and how he would start to feel the desire to— and that was as far as Victor had gotten. Yakov had yelled at him to take Yuri and go to America, his face turning an alarming shade of red. Victor had left to break the news to the junior skater with a pleased smirk on his face.

 

Next the alpha had started his search to find out which dates Yuuri had booked so he could make reservations and invite Chris to come along too, as his moral support, god knew he was going to need it. Yuuri had the uncanny ability to render the Russian alpha a spluttering, blushing safety hazard of a man.

 

The Swiss alpha had of course known straight away why Victor was suddenly so eager to educate himself and agreed to come, stating that someone should be there to make sure Victor kept his head and pants on and didn't scare little Yuuri Katsuki with his eagerness.

 

Okay, now that Victor thought about all of the work he had gone through just to get here, he sounded a little like a stalker...

 

But only out of love! Yuuri had been warming up to him more and more every time they met and Victor couldn't help himself. After their last intimate date and the almost kiss, he was helplessly enamored and it finally seemed like the perfect time to confess his infatuation to Yuuri.

 

Victor even thought that he might have a chance. He had never been inappropriate towards Yuuri, if you didn't count that god awful public wank at that restaurant he will _never_ step a foot to again, or pushed him too hard, Victor limited his actions to playful flirting and suggestive teasing every now and then.

 

Yuuri was the most adorable when teased, usually he would blush beautifully and his scent would sweeten a hint, betraying that he was flattered by the alpha’s attention and praise. _A good sign._ And then sometimes _, oh sometimes,_ the omega would get a gleam in those beautiful eyes, put a challenging smirk on those blush lips and tease Victor right back with a honey voice and dizzying words that always left the alpha clutching his heart and drowning in his own drool. Chris usually had to collect him from the floor once Yuuri sautered away with his hips swaying.

 

Victor lived for those moments. He'd seen only peeks of Yuuri's eros and it was enough to bring the dominant alpha to his knees. He desperately wanted to pull out the younger skater's true eros, the eros only he could coax out of Yuuri, eros only he could see and satisfy.

 

He was sure Yuuri had no idea how much power he had over Victor. How he was keeping the alpha's heart in his hands, or how Victor had willingly given it up.

 

And if Victor had done some minor social media stalking in the long months in between of competition and in the off season to get himself through some loneliness (and maybe a rut or two), it was only because the omega skater had an iron grip on the alpha's pining heart.

 

He was a stalker out of love.

 

 _Jeez_ , not that that didn't sound any less creepy.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, have you confessed to the pig yet?”

 

Victor startled as a tray was set in front of him on the cafeteria table and looked up to see a scowling Russian kitten sit down.

 

“What?”

 

Yuri snorted. “Oh please, don't pretend like I don't know all that crap you sprouted to Yakov was true, old man. You just wanted to come here to drool all over Katsuki, didn't you?”

 

_Well… Yuri was not totally wrong…_

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, Yura. I'm here to learn just like everyone else.” _No need to tell Yuri that though._

 

“Hmph. Right…”

 

Before they could say anymore on the subject, Yuuri joined them from the cafeteria line.

 

“Yuuri! Here, sit!” Victor exclaimed loudly, indicating the seat next him.

 

“Pathetic,” Yuri huffed from the other side of the table.

 

“Oh, hello, you must be Yuri Plisetsky,” Yuuri turned to face the younger skater with a polite smile. “I'm Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“Like I care. There can only be one Yuri and it sure as hell won't be some fat p—”

 

“Yuri is absolutely right!” Victor interrupted hastily before the Russian protégé insulted the love of his life. Both Yuris turned to Victor. “One of you should have a nickname! I know, Yuri shall now be… Yurio!”

 

“What! No!” Yuri screeched, turning quite a few heads their way. “He can be Yurio! Just because you're in l—”

 

“Ha ha, that's enough Yurio, eat your greens!” Victor shouted a little manically shoving a forkful of broccoli to the boy's mouth. He nervously scratched his cheek as he threw a smile at the confused looking Yuuri beside him. He couldn't let Yuri tell Yuuri about Victor's feelings before the alpha himself had...

 

“Teenagers, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was day 5 of the training camp and they had one class right after breakfast, following a free afternoon for independent studying (or laxing off if you asked most of the other athletes), and Victor thought his plan to woo Yuuri was going well, if not a little slower than he had hoped. As in he was still yet to say anything.

 

Not that it could be helped, every time he tried to convey his feelings in actual honest to god words, his tongue refused to cooperate. More than once Yuuri gave him quizzical looks as Victor opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, not a sound coming out until he would just give up and groan in defeat.

 

Other than that (that being Victor's communicating skills being stunted to the level of a three-year-old child, well, even children could express what they wanted better than the grown alpha who was too used to getting his way in a heartbeat), it was going well, great even. Spending time with Yuuri was amazing. Even if the omega was shy and took some time to get comfortable, Victor was willing to wait. Taking it slow wasn't something he was used to in the past but for Yuuri, he would do anything, wait for however long.

 

They studied during the days, attending lectures and some physical exercises on various subjects, some more interesting than others. Victor alway sat near Yuuri and whispered to him about anything and everything until the omega eventually had to shush him. Victor had invited Yuuri to spend lunch with him on the first day and every day after that. The first couple of days they had sat with other people, not by Victor's choice but because people were eager to spend time with the famous omega. Yuri hadn't joined them after Victor had come up with the nickname for him. Chris hadn't joined them once since he knew what Victor was planning and eventually the Swiss alpha even managed to pull the crowd to himself so Victor and Yuuri could spend their meals alone together. (Victor had never loved his friend more.)

 

On the afternoons they had some skating time in between classes and self studies. Dinners in the crowded cafeteria of the facility were not quite the romantic candlelight dates that Victor would hope for but it didn't stop him from still enjoying the omega skater’s company. And to his delight, it seemed like Yuuri was enjoying himself as well.

 

The week was rather hectic and tiring but Victor could not regret his decision. He was just glad he was a morning person when he dragged himself to the day's first class at 7:00 am.

 

Victor wanted to be awake for this one. It was one of the exercise classes they had and the instructors informed them that today's agenda was to practice pheromone control.

 

“Basically, you'll be dividing into pairs and you will release the instructed amount of your pheromones for a short amount of time when we tell you to, before pulling your scent back in,” the middle aged beta woman said loudly to the room of athletes, “while doing this exercise, we want you to keep in mind yesterday's lecture about appropriate situations and persons you can use your pheromones in!”

 

Victor was excited, pheromone control meant letting your scent out and your partner doing the same. Victor had already glued himself to Yuuri's side so they could partner up. He was not missing out on a opportunity to impress Yuuri with his scent and pheromones. And even more so, he would kill for an opportunity bask in Yuuri's lovely omega pheromones.

 

Everything about Yuuri was so lovely. He was clearly not a morning person, it became clear early in the week when the Japanese omega had shown up grumpy and rumbled up to their first 7:00 am lecture. Victor thought it was adorable (much like everything else Yuuri did), even if voicing his opinion got him a tired glare and a yawn. _Yuuri was adorable._ And his scent was so unique and appealing to Victor. He had had too few opportunities to smell it before as Yuuri wore his scent blockers religiously. But since even the best the market could offer right now couldn't hide someone's scent 100% of time, in casual hugs and in close conversation, one's scent changed and heightened with their moods so it's was impossible to hide it all the time. But these were only whiffs of Yuuri's suppressed scent over the years. Victor graved the real, unobscured, pure scent of his dreamed mate.

 

“And that is the most important thing to remember when you release your pheromones on your partner today! We want to keep this a safe space for all participants,” one of the more stern looking instructors finished.

 

Victor swallowed, _an important thing?_ He might have been spacing out the tiniest bit while dreaming about the omega next to him. He didn't want to ask for them to repeat the instructions and reveal to Yuuri that he hadn't been paying attention, not when Yuuri clearly thought so highly of the importance of this education.

 

The alpha glanced around at the others in the class, none of them were showing any indication of what was said. Or at least they didn't seem particularly shocked or nervous.

 

_It couldn't have been that important then…_

 

Just incase, Victor racked his brain to see if he could recall something helpful from his previous training camps. _Curse his rotten memory._

 

Victor was just about to wrap his mind around the edge of a memory as a sweet voice pulled him from his focus.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri was looking at him expectantly,there was his trademark blush coloring his cheeks, “Would you be my partner?”

 

The alpha's heart missed a beat once before he whipped his neck in a nod so fast he could practically feel his previous thoughts flinging from his head, once again, completely forgotten.

 

“Of course, my Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blushed a little more but looked pleased nonetheless. Victor was preening.

 

They started the exercise by dividing each pair to a different part of the room, to avoid too heavy mixing of multiple people's pheromones. Victor and Yuuri were placed in the furthest corner from the front of the room. More privacy, _perfect_ , Victor thought to himself.

 

He was practically skipping in joy. His alpha was eager under the surface too, excitedly waiting for its chosen omega.

 

“Would you like to go first or?” Yuuri asked, stretching out the end as a question.

 

 _Hmmm_ , which would be better, Victor was quite ready to just explode his scent out but at the same time he didn't want to risk his lingering pheromones overpowering Yuuri's lovely scent. Not when he had the chance to finally smell it properly. And if his courtship went according to the plan, there would be plenty of opportunities to bask in their combined scent later on. Many, many times if he got his way. In many different places. And positions. Multiple times in a row…

 

“Victor?”

 

The alpha snapped out of his wet daydream with a embarrassed little cough, Yuuri really was really very distracting. Victor could feel the slight warmth of a blush burning his cheeks.

 

“You go first, Пряничек,” he decided, slipping in the endearment in his excitement. It did suit his sweet Yuuri, who could be so delightfully spicy at times, making alphas weak at the knees with just his presence (Yuuri himself seemed totally oblivious to this most of the time of course). If Victor were to release his scent right now, with his head firmly stuck in the gutter, it would surely be potent with want and raw alpha arousal. _Get a grip, man._

 

Yuuri was blushing bright red at the unfamiliar pet name but still nodded in agreement. Victor wanted to lick along the color spreading from Yuuri's face all the way down to his neck, he was sure that if he just gently peeked under Yuuri's shirt collar, he would see the rosiness continuing all the way to the omega’s chest. All he'd have to do was lift Yuuri's shirt just a bit...

 

 _Oh well,_ no matter if Victor released his scent now or in a few moments later, it seemed it would be filled with desire regardless. He had very little control over his alpha when it came to this little omega it seemed.

 

“Please begin now! Release your pheromones slowly, let them spread only to the area around you and your partner,” an instructor called, “only release your pheromones for one minute before attempting to pull them back in. All the while your doing this, you should remain in control of yourselves.”

 

This was it. The moment of truth.

 

Yuuri gave him a nervous little smile before closing his eyes in concentration.

 

Victor stood still, not daring to do anything lest he might find himself back home in St. Petersburg having dreamt this whole thing (not that he had the imagination to come up with someone as perfectly perplexing as Yuuri).

 

At first, there was nothing. The air around them was stagnant. But then, after one of the longest seconds of Victor's life, _it_ hit him. He took a deep breath that left him swooning. His alpha was purring in delight and Victor couldn't help the little noise that escaped his throat.

 

_Yuuri..._

 

Yuuri's scent… it was… it was… intoxicating, mouth watering, fresh, innocent, pure, inviting, spicy and all the above. He couldn't really even describe it. Though, he could tell that the scent Yuuri was releasing was very cautious, very little of his emotional nuances seeped through it.

 

 _Why is he holding back?_ Victor's alpha whined sadly. He wanted- he _needed_ more of his omega's scent. He needed it to be filled with Yuuri's unique emotions. He longed to smell Yuuri's love and affection.

 

Victor took another breath, pupils dilating as another nearly undetectable groan sounded from his constricting throat.

 

As if on his cue, the scent got stronger, just a little, but it became less controlled, more natural, laced with… pride? Arousal?

 

_Ah!_

 

Yuuri was proud of the reaction his scent pulled out of the alpha!

 

 _Oh Yuuri_ … how could Victor ever hold back.

He took a tentative step closer to Yuuri, trying to get another whiff of the scent. But to his immediate disappointment, just as he set his foot down, the scent around them started to die down.

 

The minute was up. Was that really only 60 seconds? Or was that really already 60 seconds?

 

The Russian's internal confusion and out right whining was cut short by the instructors announcing to switch turns next.

 

Victor hoped Yuuri liked his scent, it was fresh, snowy yet untypically floral for an alpha. He himself found it pleasant, he liked being untypical, surprising.

 

He used scent blockers most of the time out of consideration to others but Victor was a rather emotional person, more than once his scent had made its way through the blockers in small amounts. And it definitely had happened around Yuuri, like he said, no control. Well a little control, he was sure Yuuri had never got the full experience of his pheromones, just some slight whiffs of excitement, probably.

 

But maybe Yuuri preferred a more typical scent, a strong, manly alpha musk (Victor did have it, it was just mixed in with his more complex scent). Then a thought occurred to him. _Oh god, what if Yuuri didn't like alpha_ _scents?! Did Yuuri even like alphas?!_ Yuuri had never shown any distaste towards him specifically, or said anything either way, but Victor knew he had had some unpleasant encounters with some alphas in the past...

 

It was not like omegas could only be with alphas, that was a very outdated and backwaterish assumption. Yuuri could prefer betas, or even fellow omegas.

 

Victor was definitely panicking inside now, he glanced around the classroom.

 

 _Oh shit._ The others had already began, Yuri was currently screaming at his partner, some overly confident Canadian who Victor didn't remember ever seeing before, pulling all of the instructors to them, trying to calm the young skater making a scene. His partner only seemed amused by Yuri's antics.

 

Victor then turned to gaze at Yuuri, who was not watching the dramatic scene unfolding but keeping his confused eyes trained on Victor. Expecting… expecting Victor to do something.

 

_Oh no._

 

He was missing his chance!

 

A little frantically, manically really, Victor pulled at his scent and let it explode around them in a thick cloud.

 

Yuuri visibly blanched.

 

_Oh shit! Oh shitohshitohshit._

 

The omega blinked rapidly, his small mouth open in a perfect little ‘o’ as he breathed deeply. His eyelids fluttered closed and Victor could clearly hear the whimpering sound Yuuri made even as it tried to get lost in the loud commotion of the room.

 

Yuuri's chest moved up and down heavily, he was taking big breaths in between the quiet whimpers he was still making. They made the alpha’s mind hazy with want.

 

Victor was slipping into his own daze, previous panic pushed out of mind seeing the equally dazed look on his omega, so beautiful, _responding to my scent so prettily_ , he thought.

 

Victor let out an answering growl to Yuuri's sounds without even realising it when he picked up small amounts of the other skater’s scent entwining with his own. Yuuri's sweet scent filled more than usual with the normally mild spices, _arousal,_ mixing perfectly with the alpha's own musky but floral aura. Both of their secondary genders were clawing their way to the surface and Victor was unable, and guiltily unwilling, to stop them.

 

Yuuri took a shaking step closer, they were awfully close already, he noticed, when did that happen?

 

“Victor…” ah, he wanted to only ever hear his name like that, a soft plea from his beloved's lips.

 

The alpha looked at his mate with lowered lids, Yuuri was wearing a similarly erotic expression, and leaned in to touch the omega, he needed to feel that soft skin underneath him. He needed to taste that delicious scent on his tongue.

 

His eyes flickered to the omega’s scent gland and the move didn't go unnoticed by the younger man, who proceeded to tilt his head ever so slightly to the side. A small but clear sign of submission. Victor licked his lips and slowly leaned in. His canines ached...

 

“That's it! Class is over for tonight!” A loud, annoyed shout snapped Victor out of his dazed headspace, making him realise just what he was doing. Hastily he leaned back and rained in his _very_ out of control pheromones.

 

Yuuri flinched at the yell and blinked groggily before gasping and practically leaping away from Victor.

 

 _Don't go,_ his alpha whined. Victor wanted to whine too, _god_ , he was acting like an ignorant, hormonal teenager, dazing Yuuri out like that (only that he wasn't a teenager, he was a full grown adult who should know better and do better).

 

And speaking of Yuuri, the younger skater’s face was an odd combination of pale as sheet and flushed red. He looked like he was sweating a little and his breathing was short uneven gasps. Victor could still make out his sweet, spice filled scent drifting around them, even now out of his daze, it was still so very tempting.

 

“Yuuri?” He rasped. Victor took a hesitant step closer to the overwhelmed omega. The heavy weight of guilt was already weighing on his heart now that his head was clearer. “Are you okay? I—I'm sorry… I-”

 

“I'm fine!” Yuuri cut him off, he didn't sound fine. His voice was strained and at least an octave higher than usual. Victor greased his brows in worry.

 

“Are you sure? I didn't mean to—”

 

“I'm sure, I'm fine.”

 

“But—”

 

“I said, I'm fine, Victor,” that was not the same Victor he got earlier, this was a much more forced sound and laced with _something_ … he couldn't quite say. Was Yuuri mad at him? All of him was desperate to apologize, he didn't want Yuuri angry at him, not that he could really blame him if he was...

 

“Yuuri, I'm so so—”

 

“I need to go!” Yuuri interrupted him again,already turning away and hastily walking towards the door of the now empty classroom. What a horrible sense of Deja Vu it was to see Yuuri once again scrambling to leave him. It was something he had wished to never see again.

 

“H-hey wait!” Victor made to follow him, slowly forcing his limbs to move, they needed to talk about this. He knew he messed up but he couldn't let it ruin all the bonding they've done in the past three years.

 

“I'm just tired, I think I'll nap for the rest of the day,” Yuuri said over his shoulder before making it to the door. Once there, he halted and threw a last, unsure look at Victor, like he wasn't quite sure which way he wanted to run to. Making up his mind, second later Yuuri bolted, leaving the alpha standing alone in the empty space.

 

Victor tried to take a deep breath under the crushing weight on his heart. The only thing that established was picking up small leftover traces of pheromones from the multiple people of their class.

 

“Well, I screwed up.”

 

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

 

Victor didn't know what to do, he messed up, _bad_. And now his Yuuri was mad at him.

 

Not _his_ Yuuri, Yuuri might never be his Yuuri…

 

Victor whined and smashed his phone against the library table.

 

_“The person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please leave a message.”_

 

Yuuri definitely had responded to his pheromones, in a positive way too, but there was no excuse for Victor's rude behaviour. Letting his scent, desperate, horny, alpha-in-love scent, roum around them like that, it was extremely shameful behaviour. And to do so to his— to Yuuri. The shame and guilt were unbearable. Even if he technically didn't cross _that_ line, snapping out of his daze before he really took advantage of Yuuri, he never wanted to be this person. He didn't want to think about how he _technically_ didn't take advantage of the man he loved.

 

Chris had smacked him in the head when Victor found him after class and filled him in. The other alpha might be flirtatious and free with his advances most of the time, but he took these things very seriously. Victor did too! He just… screwed up.

 

“Aaah! I'm such an idiot!”

 

“Mhm, I have to agree unfortunately, _cherì,”_ the Swiss alpha hummed next to him. Chris was leaning his chin on his hand with a solemn expression, it was an improvement from before, he had been quite cross with his friend’s actions. “Just because you're in love, my friend, it doesn't give you the right to think with your knot and not your head.”

 

To emphasize his point, Chris tapped the back of Victor's head again. Maybe a little harder than necessary. But then again, he did deserved it.

 

“I know!” Victor whined, he really did feel awful. “What if he hates me now?! You didn't see him, he acted so weird after... He probably thinks that I'm one of those knothead alphas with a superiority complex!”

 

Victor didn't want that, he hated those kind of people, the ones who thought they were better just because of their gender or something. It was like thinking you deserved special treatment just because of your horoscope.

 

Chris signed and drew the Russian's focus back to him.

 

“Listen, Victor,” Chris said with a resigned tone, “I'm sure he doesn't think that. You've known each other for what? Three years now. I'm sure he will understand.”

 

Was it three years? It felt like a lifetime, but it still wasn't enough. Victor didn't want these brief years of short interactions to be all he got with Yuuri.

 

“Just pull yourself together and apologize to him, properly. Don't make excuses but tell him how you feel, you're only human too,mister living legend.”

 

“I- I don't know, Chris… I know I said that this week for sure, that now was the time to confess and ask his permission in courtship, but now…”

 

He definitely didn't want to make excuses, or in any way blame his lack of tact on the omega. He was responsible for his own mistakes and thoughtlessness.

 

Chris had filled him in on the important piece of information he had missed at class: _Keep your scent neutral of your emotional nuances and release it slowly and clinically, so you don't overwhelm your partner with sudden bursts of influential pheromones and accidentally daze them._

 

And what did he do? He let his lust riled scent explode like a bomb on Yuuri, completely dazing the omega, and himself for the matter.

 

No wonder Yuuri wasn't answering his calls.

 

“Maybe I should take a hint, I've called him so many times in the last few hours and it keeps going straight to voicemail,” Yuuri did say he would go nap but he had sounded so high strung when he said it, it sounded just like the quickest excuse he could come up with so Victor would leave him be.

 

“For god's sake Victor, his room is next to yours, just go over there, knock on the door and apologize. It will make you both feel better than this... moping,” Chris vaved his hand at Victor, indicating the way the alpha was crumbled on the library table.

 

“You don't think that's too pushy? What if he's really napping and I disturb him?”

 

“Well… you'll have to see him eventually anyway. I mean if you don't run into him in the hallway or something, then it's tomorrow morning at breakfast or at class. It's either now in private or tomorrow with an audience, which do you think Yuuri would prefer?”

 

Victor knew Chris was right, of course he was. Yuuri was always a little shy, and despite their occupations, he neither seeked out the spot light nor did he look comfortable in it unless he was wearing his skates.

 

It really was a miracle the others in class didn't pick up on their little slip up earlier. Supposed Victor has Yurio to thank for that, his yelling match pulled all the focus to the other side of the room, leaving Yuuri and him unnoticed.

 

Victor wondered what would have happened if they did notice, the instructors would probably have been angry, disappointed in Victor's lack of self-control. His previously clean record would speak on his behalf though but also make it harder to believe he could make such a mistake. Yet, all in all, since the daze was cut short before anything major happened, it would most likely be classified as just a practice accident.

 

That wouldn't of course stop rumours from spreading, athletes were an active population on social media and they loved their rumours. Especially one so juicy that it was about both the reigning figure skating champion Victor Nikiforov and the omega skating enigma Katsuki Yuuri. Victor's brash actions and Yuuri's responsiveness would be the new hot topic, a scandal in the making. Surely Yuuri's social media addicted roommate would see it, then Yuuri's very protective coach, and Victor knew Yuuri had an alpha older sister… They would strangle Victor and leave his body as a warning to others. Unless Yakov got to him first of course, despite his age and upbringing, the old man did not tolerate broken equality etiquettes.

 

“You're right…” Victor finally signed and made to get up. “I'll do it now, the apology first and after, no matter what, I'll tell him about my feelings and get his verdict.”

 

“Hm, you sound like a man walking to his execution,” Chris gave a humourless laugh.

 

Victor chuckled back even though he was starting to feel extremely nervous, it was make or break now. He was going to lay his innermost thoughts out in the open for Yuuri to either mash into pieces or welcome with open arms. The thought of maybe seeing Yuuri's happy face, dusted with a light blush and hopeful eyes, gave the alpha strength to leave the library.

 

“Fonce, tiger” Chris called after him, "Mais cette fois, utilise ta tête."

 

Then, a little more seriously, so quietly that Victor almost missed it, he added: “Don't hurt him, Victor.”

 

_I don't intend to. Never again._

 

* * *

 

 

The hallway was eerily quiet, most of the other athletes had taken advantage of the free afternoon and went out to enjoy the town. Victor obviously wasn't interested unless Yuuri was going, and after this morning, Yuuri hadn't seemed to be on a very social mood.

 

Victor simultaneously wanted to sprint to the door and couldn't stop dragging his feet. If he was nervous earlier, now it was full-blown anxiety. His alpha was unsettled as well, he felt like something was slipping his notice. Like the whole day was a giant puzzle which’s pieces all fitted together but he was still missing the big picture. _That_ anxious voice in the back of his head made him walk a little faster.

 

His own usually fresh scent was slipping from his scent blockers, turned sour with worry. It reminded him of Yuuri's scent, how he had let it out as an answer to the alpha's call, how it had lingered around them even after the daze broke. It was laced with surprise and embarrassment, but underneath those, it was as sweet as ever… or was it even sweeter than normally?

 

Victor gritted his teeth and breathed in through his nose, forcefully raining in his escaping scent once he was in front of the omega’s door. Call him an airhead all you want, he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

 

“Yuuri? It's Victor, are you okay?” He knocked a couple of times tentatively. The facility doors had some scent blockers, but not nearly enough to mask all scents like heat rooms or high-end apartments, so he could still get a whiff of Yuuri's scent. It was tongue watering. Sweet, but with a hint more edge than usually, just like in class earlier.

 

The alpha waited a moment but when Yuuri didn't answer he knocked again, there was no mistaking that the omega was definitely inside. Maybe he was ignoring Victor, _this might have been a bad idea._

 

“Yuuri? I just want to know you're okay, then I'll leave you alone...”

 

There was a fresh burst of scent through the door and a small whimper.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked a little more forcibly, what if his Yuuri was hurt, “Yuuri, are you okay? Please answer!”

 

Another whimper.

 

“I'm opening the door, da? I'm coming in.”

 

He reached for the handle and pried the door open. The alpha stepped inside in such a haste that he almost smacked his face on the still opening door. He managed a not so elegant safe before straightening himself out to face Yuuri.

 

He didn't really know what to expect.

 

What waited him in Yuuri's dorm room got him stopping in his tracks and struggling to breath. His whole mind grit to a halt.

 

This was _not_ what he was expecting.

 

Yuuri was lying in the middle of the floor surrounded by neatly arranged clothes, pillows and blankets. A nest.

 

And he seemed to be only wearing a long t-shirt, nothing else. _As in, he's naked underneath that shirt,_ his brain helpfully supplied.

 

Victor gulped as his eyes took in the omega’s naked form, he couldn't not look. Beautiful creamy skin shining slightly with sweat, thick delicious thighs, strong with years of training, now quivering, huge brown eyes staring back at him with a bundle of mixed feelings: shock, embarrassment, lust…

 

Next Victor was hit with the scent, Yuuri's omega scent but a hundred times more potent, same as earlier that day but completely different. It was now completely filled with arousal and desperation. Heat.

 

_Heat._

 

_Oh my God! Yuuri was in heat!_

 

Victor spoke too soon… he just might make the same mistake twice.

 

His alpha instincts went haywire, telling him to join the waiting omega in his nest and ravish him. A more rational part of his brain, a quiet voice beneath the blood rushing in his ears on its way down, told him to bolt, leave now and go calm down somewhere far away from this temptation. Tell someone about this so Yuuri was made safe. And then maybe do something about the hard on Yuuri's scent was rabidly causing him.

 

He tried take a step back but had trouble controlling his limbs. Victor was scared that if he let his locked muscles relax even for a moment, he would walk to the nest, rather than out of the door.

 

The room was filled with Yuuri's labored breaths and a low growling. His growling, he was growling.

 

The realisation hit him like a brick and Victor finally took a hasty step back. Only to be stopped dead by Yuuri's anxious cry.

 

“No! Don't leave!”

 

_Oh Yuuri… please don't make this harder than it is._

 

“Victor…” the omega was whining and releasing more of his desperate pheromones.

 

Victor's heart was beating fast, he wanted Yuuri to say his name again. And again and again. _God_ , he needed to calm down. It went without saying that taking advantage of Yuuri while the omega was in heat was _not_ a part of his courting plan.

 

The alpha tried to bring the training he had been so confident he excelled in to the fore front of his mind. He took a deep breath and released a little of what he hoped were calming pheromones. Then he let Yuuri's scent fill his nostrils and tried to calmly, clinically analyze it.

 

Heat. Arousal. Desperation. Fear.

 

 _Was Yuuri afraid of him?_ “I'm not going to hurt you, Yuuri,” he took another step back, raising his hands to show he was not threatening the compromised omega.

 

Yet, his submissive action was met with another pained whine instead of releaf. “Noo! Don't leave me alone!” Yuuri sobbed panicked.

 

Victor was baffled for a moment before it clicked. Yuuri was in heat, an unplanned, spontaneous heat by the looks of it, in a unfamiliar place, with dozens of other alphas just down the hall. And the dorm rooms had no locks on the doors.

 

No wonder he was scared.

 

Victor's next realisation, he lost count how many this was in one day, made him both horrified and shamefully, extremely gleeful. This was his fault. It all made sense now, how he bombarded Yuuri with lustful alpha pheromones, how Yuuri responded with his own scent, how he acted off afterwards, running away to hide his sudden preheat scent and symptoms. Victor had triggered a break out heat on Yuuri.

 

And now he was conflicted, he felt guilty of course but he couldn't help the joy of knowing how tuned to each other he and Yuuri were. His alpha on the other hand wasn't very conflicted, it was in ecstasy, Yuuri was a perfect mate for them.

 

“Yuuri? Do you hear me?” The Russian needed to know how far gone the omega was in his heat haze already, “Can you tell me where the next Grand Prix final is held?”

 

Yuuri looked confused for a fraction of a second before answering, “Sochi, in Russia,” like Victor was asking stupid questions. At least the answer was right, Yuuri wasn't too far gone yet.

 

“Mm… that's where you live~ it's gotta be pretty there, 'cos Victor is so pretty and from there~,” Yuuri sing songed with a dreamy smile and a heavy accent before Victor could speak again. _Okay, so maybe he was a little bit gone already..._

 

Victor was distracted from answering, not that he actually had an answer, when Yuuri suddenly jolted, seeming to remember what he was doing before the alpha barged in. He slowly raised his right hand back to circle his sobbing wet entrance. He was on his knees, facing Victor so the alpha couldn't see it but he could easily smell just how slick Yuuri was.

 

 _For us._ His alpha whispered in his mind while Victor's face turned bright red.

 

“Uhm… I need to leave, Yuuri. I'll go get an instructor o-or someone…” Victor coughed awkwardly even as his alpha growled at the thought of anyone seeing his Yuuri like this. Anyone who wasn't him. It soured his scent.

 

“No! Please, Victor,” Yuuri cried out and stopped moving his hand again in order to sit up at the edge of the nest, his face only an arm's length away from the bulge in Victor's bants. “I— I'm scared, I want Victor to stay…”

 

God, Yuuri was breaking his heart. Victor let out more of his scent to calm the omega and it seemed to work as the haze in the Japanese's eyes lifted a little.

 

“Пряничек, I can't stay, but I'll make sure you're safe—”

 

“Stay.” The commanding tone made Victor stop and his breath stilled for a second.

 

Yuuri was staring at him with such resolution, those beautiful brown eyes were unwavering and clear for the moment. It made Victor's heart still, this was the rarer side of Yuuri. Rare but even more powerful because of that, eros. These mood swings were giving Victor whiplash.

 

“Would you guard my nest?” Yuuri continued confidently, his scent screamed determination and want, ”Keep me safe? Protect me, Vitya.”

 

Victor groaned at the diminutive.

 

Yuuri looked like he knew he had won, the heat pheromones getting stronger in the room as Victor let the door fall shut.

 

 _I can guard, guarding is innocent_ , he thought. The throbbing erection between his legs would disagree but he would do his damndest to ignore it, for Yuuri. _He will protect the vixen omega._

 

Yes, guarding he could do.

 

_If you encounter an omega in heat at an unsafe location or time, and you are not their mate or don't have consent to physically help them, there are several crucial steps to follow to ensure their, and your safety._

 

_But first and foremost, if you cannot control yourself, leave as fast as you can. Do not stay if you feel you primal instinct giving in. Leave and call the omega health organization to give them the location of the omega._

 

Victor had tried the leaving option but since that didn't seem to be an acceptable option for Yuuri, he would just have to find a way to control his primal side.

 

_First step in making the omega safe is analysing their pheromones clinically, with no emotion, so you can assess what they need. If they are stressed and afraid, use your calming pheromones to soothe them._

 

He did that. And now that Yuuri seemed confident that the alpha wasn't leaving him, the scared undertones had disappeared from his scent. Apart from the clear lust and usual heat desperation, the omega seemed calm, pleased.

 

_Once the omega is calm, call the omega health organization if you can, but don't leave them alone. Stay close to them while also keeping a respectable distance between yourself and the omega. If the omega has a nest and they cannot be moved, an alpha can act as a guard during the heat. Do not enter the nest._

 

Victor patted his pockets for his phone despite his alpha's objections to keep this just for themselves, but he came up with nothing.

 

 _The library._ He left his phone on the library table when he was having the heart to heart with Chris.

 

Victor's alpha side was more than happy at these turn of events. His alpha really was a knothead after all…

 

_Guarding has twofold purpose: first, use your pheromones and presence to keep the omega safe in the inconvenient location. Create a territory for yourself around the omega, this should drive away the least motivated threats. Secondly, use your pheromones to calm the omega but don't overwhelm them with a scent too strong._

 

Victor hadn't actually done this before and he himself was feeling really overwhelmed. It was a lot. He needed to focus on laying his claim around the nest but his mind and gaze kept slipping back to its occupant. Yuuri was squirming beautifully as he worked himself open with a couple of fingers, making wet squelching sounds and moans. Victor thought it was quite understandable that he was having difficulty concentrating on anything else.

 

By now his own scent had completely broken through his scent blockers (at least his suppressants seemed to be holding, the last thing they needed was Victor falling into rut) and saturating the small room on their own accord. His and Yuuri's combinated aroused scent was intoxicating and Victor desperately wanted to touch himself. Or better yet, touch Yuuri. His cock was rock hard and pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. Victor wasn't small by any means either, the pants looked like they might burst from the seams any second now.

 

The alpha pinched his eyes closed for second, trying to eliminate distraction on at least one of his senses, to compose himself, since he still had to redeem himself for his earlier actions.

 

The thought of Yuuri not hating him so much after this that he still might give Victor the chance to confess, was driving him. Victor pushed his scent to reflect a territorial alpha and let it surround him and the nest.

 

Yuuri gave a loud moan as he came from his fingers, “A-Alpha!”

 

_Focus! Shit that's hot…_

 

Okay… the last thing to remember...

 

_If there is a threat to the omega's safety, you can lightly scent them to appease their mind and ward of other alphas. This should be a last resort._

 

God, he wanted to scent Yuuri… but he had no right. His scent had already weaved it's way into the linens of Yuuri's nest and that would just have enough.

 

As on cue, Yuuri hummed and rubbed his face against the side of the nest closest to Victor. “Mmm… smells like you. So good~”

 

Victor was going to have a stroke. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Yuuri swiped his delicate fingers across his own stomach, gathering his cum and slowly plunging the covered fingers to his own mouth. He gave an absolutely lewd moan around the digits and swirled his tongue against them as he pulled them out with a pop, never breaking eye contact with Victor the whole time and making the alpha wish that instead of fingers, it was his engorged member sliding in between those glistening pink lips.

 

“I want to taste you too,” Yuuri pleaded eyeing Victor croch.

 

Victor gulped. He seemed to have lost control of the part of his brain that controlled speech, _what on earth was he supposed to say to that?!_

 

Yuuri gave a displeased little humph sound at the unmoving alpha and proceeded to double his efforts.

 

“Please, alpha, don't you want me?”

 

“I—”

 

Yuuri licked his lips seductively and pushed his sweaty hair back. It was a dirty imitation of his skating look and it was making all sorts of filthy thoughts fill Victor's head.

 

“I could make you feel so good~” Yuuri sat up it the nest and reach out to unbuckle the alpha's belt. Victor was shaking, Yuuri was staring at his clothed dick like it was water in the desert and he was dying of thirst. The belt clicked open and the muscles at Victor's stomach tightened at the feel of Yuuri's moist fingers grazing against him.

 

The omega made to open the button of his pants and suddenly Victor snapped out of it.

 

“No!” He jumped back. Yuuri let his hands fall down and looked at him with that adorable pout of his. But Victor had to be the sane one here. “No touching, Yuuri.”

 

He needed to redirect the other skater's focus so he let his pheromones out a little more,making Yuuri's eyes flutter closed and his smaller erection twitch. Yuuri needed to focus his own arousal to taking care of himself.

 

It seemed to work as the omega opened his eyes again, his pupils were blown wide once more and he let out a needy whimper.

 

“You can touch yourself, Yuuri, okay?” Victor said in rough voice.

 

Yuuri nodded and set back in the nest on all fours. With his ass in the air the t-shirt he had been wearing rode up and revealed more of his flushed skin. The lovely blush spread all the way down to his stomach, just like Victor had always imagined. He looked so soft. Obviously Yuuri was in shape but there was that tiny bit of off season curves that fit him oh so well.

 

Victor couldn't help but to palm himself once, just to ease the itch a little, as Yuuri brought his fingers back to his hole. He took no time before plunging two fingers in at once and letting out a delicious whimper.

 

The alpha fisted his hands in order to keep them to himself as he turned his gaze away from the sweet sight. He couldn't lose his composure, _he couldn't lose his composure_. He chanted it over and over in his head as the slick’s scent got stronger and Yuuri's breathy moans filled the air around them.

 

Victor was trying hard not to leer at Yuuri writing in his nest, pleasuring himself. And trust him, it was hard, _very_ hard.

 

It's not like he hadn't thought about this before, of Yuuri. Yuuri in heat, moaning his name and presenting himself to the alpha willingly, enthusiastically. (It might have been a recurring fantasy during his rut…) Them fucking roughly, making love tenderly, touching lazily... Victor was only human after all.

 

But this, his fantasies and imagination had nothing on _this_ — an assault on all of his senses. Sight of his beautiful Yuuri naked except for the shirt hanging almost complete off of him, touching his own cock desperately with one hand as he used the other one to pulge repeatedly into his wet hole. He was so very wet… And the voices the omega made, breath hitching when he hit his prostate, moans turning into loud cries sounding a lot like Victor's name. _And_ his scent, the normally sweet aroma had turned into a complex combination of sugar and spices, specially made to torture Victor.

 

And Victor… he was so very hard and aching. His cock pulsed painfully confined in his jeans. He could feel his precum wetting his briefs already. How embarrassing.

 

The alpha didn't realise he was making small pained whines while gritting his teeth together before Yuuri answered in a whine of his own. A call to the alpha. A chill ran through Victor's spine as he turned to openly look at the omega again.

 

Yuuri had three fingers stilled but inside as he loosely stroked his member with his left hand. The way the omega was gazing at Victor with his head laid against the soft nest made his alpha mind preen.

 

“If you can't touch me… then please touch yourself,” Yuuri's eyes drifted back down to Victor's erection to emphasize his point.

 

Victor's breath hitched and his dick twitched wildly in his pants. Yuuri licked his lips and added a fourth finder in himself.

 

“No- I… no, Yuuri,” he didn't sound quite as absolute as before, it was excruciating to say no to anything his Yuuri said, but Victor was guarding, _just_ guarding.

 

“Please,” the omega whined, fresh tears in his big beautiful eyes, “please Alpha. For me. Touch yourself for me, Victor.”

 

Almost against his will, Victor's hand slid down to cup his throbbing, clothed member without him even realising it. He was so sensitive, all the pheromones and the prolonged dening of pleasure making him hiss at the touch.

 

Yuuri's voice took a seductive tone and now his eyes gleamed with not tears but his true eros, “Make yourself feel good while watching me.”

 

Victor was light-headed, his alpha took advantage of the opening and pushed to the surface with a possessive growl. Yuuri mewled in response and twisted the fingers inside of himself. The stimulation made him whine as he bend his head to the side, showing off his unmarked neck to the alpha in submission.

 

“Ah! So beautiful, my Yuuri, offering yourself to me so perfectly,” Victor released more of his aroused scent in the room and finally ripped his pants open. He winced when his hand wrapped around his sensitive length.

 

“Ah! Alpha!” Yuuri leaked even more slick on his hand at the sight of the alpha's swollen arousal. The sweet scent overpowered everything else in the room and it was surely strong enough to be smelled even from the hall.

 

“You like what you see, ма́ленький мой?” Victor asked with a smirk, stroking himself slowly, making sure the little omega had a prime view of his big alpha dick. “Don't you wish it was in you, baby? Stretching you wide open while I lay my scent heavy in you.” God he wished he could touch, to be the one to fill the omega’s desperate hole.

 

“Ah- y-yes!” the squelch from Yuuri's fingers made was music in the alpha's ears, but he really needed a better view if he couldn't touch.

 

“Turn around baby, let me see that pretty, wet hole of yours,” Victor hoped Yuuri wouldn't hate him later. It was all too much, Victor's alpha side had taken control of his vocal cords and his rationality was pushed to the back seat.

 

Yuuri pulled his fingers out reluctantly as he scrambled to get on his back while also stripping himself of the pale t-shirt. He settled down with his head propped on one of the nest’s pillows and let his legs fall open.

 

“I want to see you too.” Yuuri said a little sheepishly as he filled himself up again, throwing his head back in a moan from the sudden stretch of four fingers.

 

Victor growled in appraisal. His omega was so perfect, wanting to watch him while fucking his hole with his own fingers. He wondered if Yuuri was imagining it was him touching his hole. The alpha moaned wishing it really was him that was touching Yuuri's creamy skin, stroking his hot insides until the omega was begging for something bigger and harder. Something only Victor was able give him. Victor would push himself into Yuuri's tight heat slowly until there was no space between them. He would let the omega feel him, feel the almost impossible stretch before pounding into Yuuri just right so the omega saw stars.

 

Reflexly Victor tightened his hold on his cock and pumped a little faster. The stimulation was heavenly but the dry friction was almost too much on his sensitive member. Victor released his hold for long enough to lick a long wet stripe on his palm and then bringing it back to his erection.

 

Victor moaned at the smoother glide and twisted his wrist just like he liked it best. “Yuuri— Ah!”

 

“V—Victo—a-aah!” Yuuri curled his fingers just so, hitting his prostate dead on. “Victor, I— I'm going to come!”

 

“Ah! Yes, baby, please do.” Victor moved his hand faster, rougher, his fist squeezing his shaft just like Yuuri's soft heat would cling to him on every push and pulsate the closer the omega got to his release. He matched his movement to Yuuri's fingers, imagining that he was fucking the hot heat of his omega.

 

Victor's precum was leaking and making the slide smoother and smoother as he too raised towards his climax. His balls tightened and he was struggling to breath even with his mouth wide open. He was so close, just little more—

 

“Do you smell that?” A voice interrupted both of their fastly approaching orgasms, a voice that wasn't him or his Yuuri. Victor's hand stopped at the base of his shaft and all of his muscles locked down.

 

There were people in the hall. He could smell them now. Alphas.

 

His instincts roared furiously. _Mate! Got to keep mate safe!_

 

He shifted his gaze to Yuuri who too had stopped and was staring worriedly at him. The omega could clearly sense the change in the alpha’s pheromones, the rich aroused scent had turned sharp and territorial.

 

Both of them stayed absolutely still, waiting, their heavy breaths filling the otherwise silent space.

 

Footsteps. They were coming closer to the door. Victor snapped into action, letting out a furious growl that made Yuuri flich and the footsteps stop.

 

“Alpha…” Yuuri whined timidly.

 

This wouldn't do, Victor could smell the others, and if he could smell them, so could Yuuri.

 

The Russian alpha pumped out all of his own remaining scent, overpowering everything else under it until Yuuri moaned and wriggled in the nest.

 

“Alpha!”

 

He needed to claim Yuuri, to show everyone that he was taken, a claimed omega to Victor's alpha.

 

“Yuuri,” he started with a deep voice, it was almost unrecognisable even to his own ears. “Пряничек, you're doing so good, my omega.”

 

Yuuri gasped at the palant claim of ownership and brought his hand back to his entrance. “Yes! Yours!”

 

Victor too started roughly jerking himself again, despite the interruption, he was still rock hard. The alphas in the hall had started to back up but Victor's alpha still screamed for him to claim his mate's body. His stomach tightened.

 

“Yuuri, can I mark you? Please, baby— ah!” He was so desperate, his cock was twitching in his palm, all he needed was a tiny push off the edge. “I'm so close, Yuuri!”

 

“Yes! Please! Vitya— ah! On me, _claim me_!” Yuuri screamed flushed red and furiously fucking himself with his fingers.

 

That was all it took. Victor stood at the edge of the nest and grunted his release on Yuuri's torso, white hot ropes of cum painting the omega’s body beautifully from his stomach to his neck. It was the most intense orgasm of Victor's life, the shock of it came in waves and waves of pleasure as Yuuri too climaxed when the alpha marked him.

 

It was too much, Victor threw his head back in silent scream that couldn't stop the choked shout that did manage to escape.

 

“God Yuuri, I love you!”

 

...

 

He took a shuddering breath before the realisation sunk in, he had just blurted it out, his carefully planned love confession went out of the window and he was left with a heavy silence as Yuuri just stared at him.

 

“Well... that's not quite how I planned on telling you.” He breathed uncertainly.

 

The room was completely quiet except for their soft pants as they both got down from their orgasm highs. Yuuri wasn't saying anything, he was just leaning up on his elbows, buck naked and covered in Victor's cum, not making a sound…

 

Victor stared right back at Yuuri's now clear brown eyes. They were wide with surprise and he could see some flickering emotions in them.

 

But Yuuri wasn't saying anything, and Victor felt his heart sink. Blushing, he turned a little and tucked himself back into his pants, like he could somehow reclaim some of his dignity if his dick was no longer hanging out. He doubted it was going to help much though.

 

What should he do? Yuuri was a lot more coherent now after having multiple releases and being scent marked by an alpha. It was probably safe for Victor to leave and go lick the fresh wounds of clear rejection.

 

He turned to the door, ready to go when a rustling from the nest and Yuuri's timid voice stopped him.

 

“Do you really?”

 

Victor faced Yuuri who had sat up in the nest and laid the dirty t-shirt in his lap for modesty.

 

“What?” Victor asked, his voice breaking. Hopefully it sounded like a sore throat from all the growling and not like he was about to cry.

 

“Did you mean it… Do— do you mean it?” Yuuri asked. He looked… reservedly hopeful.

 

Victor's heart picked up it's pace again at the question, _maybe he still had a chance!_ Yuuri was looking at him expectantly, his eyes shining so beautifully and even with the real fear of hurt, Victor couldn't stop his honest words from bubbling out.

 

“Yes,” he whispered. Then with a little more conviction, “Yes. Yuuri, yes I mean it! Of course I mean it. I— I have wanted to tell you for the longest time! I'm so sorry for the way I did it. You deserve a proper confession, not just one shouted with my pants down after I threw you into a heat, and I'm so sorry for that too, but I'm not sorry that I finally told you...”

 

Yuuri's lips parted in a little gasp and a blush rose on his already flustered skin.

 

Victor had to keep going, now that he was finally getting the words out, he was not holding back. If he was going to be shot down, he at least wanted to know that he confessed everything he had.

 

“Yuuri, мой приз” he said it like a prayer, “ever since the first time I saw you making music on the ice, I knew you were someone special, I couldn't look away and I never want to.”

 

Victor finished speaking with a heavy breath and waited for the reaction of the omega. His heart was beating so hard he was sure Yuuri could hear it.

 

Yuuri was looking intently at his face, searching for something. He bit his lip and those beautiful doe eyes cast to the side.

 

_Yuuri, please no…_

 

“Why?” Yuuri sounded heartbroken, it was painful to see him look so unsure all of the sudden. “Why would you want me? You could have anyone!” He glanced back at the alpha with a pained expression. Victor felt like time was ticking by faster than he could react and he knew that if he didn't fix this fast, he would lose his chance forever.

 

Yuuri continued before Victor could, words coming faster and more distressed: “I know I'm just a dime a dozen figure skater no-one would bother with if I wasn't an omega! That's all anyone sees anyway. And why shouldn't they, I couldn't even resist your pheromones for a minute without falling to heat like some needy a—”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor barked, making the omega stop and flinch. He turned to look at Victor with tears in his eyes. “Yuuri... I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You're so amazing, the things you've accomplished and the way you skate, the kindness of your heart and your spirit… you're so much more than just an omega, Yuuri Katsuki. And I love _you_ , all of you.”

 

Yuuri had started to sob silently, his lips trembled and he still looked troubled. _Can't you see how amazing you are, Yuuri. It's so easy to love you..._ Victor felt the urgency from before worsen, he needed Yuuri to hear him, to really hear him.

 

“Yuuri, I mean it! I really mean it with all my heart! I want _you_ ! I need _you_! I can't stand being without you…”

 

Yuuri's breath hitched and he covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes shined with not tears but happiness for once. There was a small awed smile on his face. Victor needed to take a steadying breath, his heart felt like it was beating out of chest and his legs shaked. Yuuri heard him.

 

_He heard him._

 

Victor let his legs collapse underneath himself and kneeled at the edge of Yuuri's nest. He reached for the omega's soft hands, lacing their fingers together. When he squeezed them, Yuuri squeezed back with a tiny smile.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered desperately.

 

“Victor,” he had never loved the sounds if his name more.

 

Yuuri leaned his forehead against Victor's so that they were breathing in the same air. Their lips were so close to each other. Victor let himself lean in a little, eyes closed and lips parted, their noses brushed together tenderly. He could almost feel the softness of Yuuri's lips against his, the omega's sweet breath warming his face.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Really.”

 

Yuuri's eyes lit up and Victor felt like he could drown in their warm light. He could see his own feelings reflecting back at him through Yuuri's eyes, he felt loved. The omega laughed through his tears, squeezing their joined hands again.

 

They were so close that Victor could see the way the tears clinged to Yuuri's long black lashes and he could feel the joy in his Yuuri's laughter against his own face.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured against his lips. “Would you let me court you?”

 

The next second felt like a lifetime.

 

Their lips rested millimeters away from each other, barely touching, but they held sweet promises of what was to come.

 

Victor's hands fitted so well in Yuuri's smaller ones, like they were made to be all tangled up together. Forever. And never letting go.

 

Their combined scent enveloped them, making their own little bubble where all there was was Yuuri.

 

Yuuri against his lips, Yuuri in his arms, Yuuri's scent combined with his own. Yuuri. Yuuri. _Yuuri._

 

Yuuri's eyelashes fluttered against Victor's cheekbones and his breath hitched as Yuuri's lips moved, forming the most beautiful word in the world.

 

“Yes.”

 

He leaned in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fonce, tiger. = Go get him, tiger.
> 
> Mais cette fois, utilise ta tête = But maybe use your head this time.
> 
> Пряничек = gingerbread man
> 
> ма́ленький мой = my little one
> 
> мой приз = my prize
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, I hope you liked it! Thank you so much everyone for the kudos and comments and the love!!
> 
> As you might have noticed, this is a part of a series so there will be more to come. ;) Right now I'm leaning towards writing a Yuuri pov thing next. How he presented, his life as a omega skater, his feelings towards Victor before they met and during their dating up until this point.
> 
> It will probably take a month or two but if you have suggestions or hopes for that or something else you'd like to see in this au, please let me know! There's still plenty of room for added stuff.
> 
> For updates, check my tumblr or feel free to subscribe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [bullsfish](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com) Check out my blog for fan fic updates, teasers, fan art and links to all of my sites!


End file.
